


Epidemic

by pixeljeno



Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Character Death, Characters die and come back, Death, Disease, Disturbing Themes, Gay, Gore, Homophobia, Hospitals, Implied Sexual Content, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Past Character Death, Prostitution, Substance Abuse, Themes of suicide, Vampires, Victorian era, Violence, mentions of drug abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:00:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 22
Words: 30,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25505572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixeljeno/pseuds/pixeljeno
Summary: "Why do you need me? You have guards swarming this place like flies to a rotting piece of meat. Why is my protection necessary?""I need someone to stick by my side. I need someone who can protect me when I go about my regular business. Especially at night."In which the son of the owner to the local hospital calls upon Lee Jeno to provide him protection at night whilst an unidentified serial killer terrorizes the streets and a deadly disease threatens the livelihood of the townspeople.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno & Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Park Jisung & Zhong Chen Le, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 26
Kudos: 68





	1. arrival

Jeno knocks thrice at the dark wooden door of a very large home which spans the size of a moderately sized mansion. He interlaces his fingers behind his back and waits patiently.

  
The door opens to a boy who appears younger than he, but much taller in height. Though he wears a simple, long-sleeved white blouse and a velvet vest of the deepest shade of blue, it was oddly luxurious for a servant.

"Name, sir?" he speaks with an oddly deep voice which throws Jeno off guard for a boy so innocent-looking.  
  
"Jeno...uh-sorry, Lee Jeno," he corrects himself, and the boy steps aside.  
  
"Sir Na has been awaiting your arrival," the boy informs him as the male in a long black coat steps inside.  
  
"Right this way," he speaks hurriedly as he shuts the door and extends his hand towards a staircase on the left side of the room which the stand in. The boy leads the way with a lit candlestick in hand.  
  
The stairs creek below their feet as they ascend the rounded stairwell, and Jeno becomes hyperaware of this due to the silence between him and the servant boy.  
"What's your name?" he asks in an attempt to break the silence.  
  
"Park Jisung, sir," he answers promptly as they reach the top of the stairwell.  
  
"Where are you from, Jisung?" Jeno inquires as he follows him down a wide hall.  
  
"Oh, I...I'm from here, sir," Jisung responds, "Been here with Sir Na my entire life, just about. We...we practically grew up together, in a way."  
  
"Grew up together?" Jeno questions.  
  
"Yes, I'm a few years younger than he," Jisung hums before stopping beside a door and turning to face it, "Here we are."  
  
Jisung knocks thrice on the door before cautiously turning the brass knob and entering.  
  
"Sir, Lee Jeno has arrived," he announces.  
  
"Bring him in," a soft voice speaks out.  
  
Jeno wanders inside, and Jisung shuts the door immediately after him. Jeno glances around the room, looking for any sign of Na in the vast room.  
The room is about the size of a typical pub. Shelves line the walls on all sides with books filling up each to the maximum capacities to which they can hold. But even those are not sufficient enough. Jeno counts at least six stacks of books clustered into a single area in the middle of the room.  
  
Jeno takes a couple cautious steps towards the books before the side profile of a boy peeks his head out from between two of the stacks of books.  
  
"Apologies, I was just checking my book on the theory of diseases," he states. His voice velvety and soft, something that a person could listen to all day. To no surprise, his enunciation is crystal clear and proper, much unlike most people in the city who slur their words.  
  
He looks down at his book and flips another page before he darts his head back behind the stacks of tomes.  
  
"Feel free to take a seat while I finish up here. I'll join you in just a second," he informs him.  
  
"Of course," Jeno responds politely with a very slight bow despite the boy not being able to see him.  
  
He glances to the left and spots two burgundy, upholstered armchairs seated close to the wall, facing one another at an angle so that both could also view the door without someone having to crane their neck. Jeno strides over to the chairs and takes a seat in the one on the left.  
  
He waits a mere few minutes before the sound of a book obnoxiously being slammed shut rings through the room, and Na paces swiftly over to Jeno with his time under his arm.  
  
He is dressed well in very similar clothing as Jisung, but his vest is a deep red with black buttons, his blouse is a drab shade of grey, and he wears a deep red tie which tucks neatly into the v of his vest. It was practically the same colour, if not just a slight shade darker.  
  
"I'm genuinely surprised you answered my letter so quickly, Mr. Lee," Na says as he sinks into the chair opposite Jeno and places the book gently on his lap.  
  
"I'm usually very prompt about my responses," Jeno explains, "Especially when a case intrigues me....And this one particularly caught my interest."  
  
Na lets out a light chuckle, causing Jeno to get a weird feeling in his chest.  
"Which part intrigued you the most, may I ask?" he inquires, "The money I was willing to pay you, or the disbelief I was reaching out for your services?"  
  
"Though I understand you're willing to pay me a handsome amount of money for this job, and it is shocking that an heir wants my assistance, I found more interest in the fact that no reasoning was particularly explained in the letter," Jeno points out.  
  
"I dare not send matters of that kind in a letter. I intended to discuss it with you in person, should you agree to the job," Na explains.  
  
"Why do you need me? You have guards swarming this place like flies to a rotting piece of meat. Why is my protection necessary?" Jeno presses.  
  
"I need someone to stick by my side. I need someone who can protect me when I go about my regular business. Especially at night," he explains without hesitation, "I'm sure you've heard of the recent massacre going on during the night hours. It's not safe for one to travel alone at such an hour without risking getting mutilated."  
  
"Pardon my manners Mr. Na, but why do you not just stay indoors at night?" Jeno points out, and he grins ever so slightly. He crosses his legs and eyes Jeno for a brief moment.  
  
"I may not tell you that information unless you agree to the job," he retorts, "So what do you say? Do we have a deal?"


	2. formidable

"Of course," Jeno answers, earning a pleased smirk from Na.  
  
"Then let's discuss business," he responds, "You are aware of the epidemic that's broken out around these parts, correct?"  
  
"Yes," Jeno confirms.  
  
"Well, the doctors at Saint Mary's hospital are trying all they can to find a cure to the wretched disease that's stricken the town. Unfortunately, it's difficult for them to understand what it is that the disease is doing to people's bodies without proper autopsies. Not a single individual is willing to donate themselves or their loved ones' bodies to science, and it's caused doctors to be in a very complex predicament," Na continues, "I am a man of science, myself, so I told Doctor Moon I was willing to help in any way I could. The primary need that needed to be met was a supply of fresh cadavers. After dark, I enter into the cemetery and exhume a few which I carry back to Saint Mary's to be examined."  
  
"You're a grave digger?" Jeno gasps in a mildly appalled manner.  
  
"Mr. Lee, it's not that simplistic of a concept. I do what I have to in order to help save lives. No one else thinks about the greater good, but I-and all the doctors at Saint Mary's-do. We can't sit around and wait for willing volunteers," Na insists.  
  
"That's a violation of the deceased individual and his family's wishes!" Jeno exclaims, "Do you have no morals?"  
  
"I have more morality in my pinkie finger than the average man in this town has in his whole body," Na argues, "It is the selfish man that only cares of his own body over the lives of hundreds that lacks morals."  
  
Jeno purses his lips together as he ponders this thought. The thought of digging up bodies from their graves leaves a vile taste in his mouth, but Mr. Na has a slight point. That much he cannot deny.  
  
"The dead offer nothing to the living if not a glimpse into the workings of the human body and the affect of disease on it," Na adds. Jeno tuts slightly and lets out a deep sigh.  
  
"I do not entirely agree with the ethics of your work, but...I did agree to the job, and I am a man of my word," Jeno speaks assertively.  
  
"I'm glad to hear. I have forged some documents which requests you keep this job strictly confidential. You will agree to these terms because...should word get out and any of my family's semblance is in the slightest way tainted..." Na states as he stands and steps towards Jeno. He leans down, gripping his slim fingers onto the armchair as he comes face to face with him, looking Jeno dead in the eye "I have ways of locking you up and throwing away the key. Are we in a mutual understanding of the consequences?"  
  
Jeno cracks a small smirk at Na's threat.  
  
"You're not quite as formidable as your father, but I respect your effort," he remarks.  
  
"Do your job, and we won't have to see just how similar I am to my father, now will we?" Na retorts in a low voice.  
  
Jeno continues to smirk at the man.  
  
"I suppose not," he replies.  
  
An interesting case, indeed.


	3. inhumane

"Why me?" Jeno inquires as he follows closely behind Mr. Na down his stairwell, "Of all the men in this town whom are fully capable of protecting you, why me?"  
  
"I understand you are a man who values professionalism. With my line of work, I came to determine that it was a much easier feat to accomplish finding a guard which wouldn't allow their own views to get in the way of their work rather than find someone whom agrees completely with my cause," Mr. Na speaks before suddenly pausing and spinning on his heel to come face to face with Jeno, "And, as I've heard, you're quite the expert at separating emotions from your line of work." Na's eyes scan his face, seemingly taking in every detail before making eye contact once more. "I... _value_...a man which rightfully understands his work does not need to involve emotions."

Jeno raises his eyebrow at Mr. Na's oddly worded statement.

"You took an incredible risk assuming I would be the man so many speak grand tales of. I could be quite the opposite," Jeno retorts, "I could have turned down the offer the second you put it out there, for it could be considered incredibly inhumane."

"But you didn't," Na fires back, "And I would hope you're smarter than to cross me."

Jeno lets out a breathy chuckle as a smirk grows on his lips.

"No, I would never cross anyone. But let it be known I don't usually take up job offers for causes which involve... _immoral_ activity," Jeno points out.

"This job is only as immoral as you make it out to be. As I said before, is it right to sacrifice hundreds of lives in order to make one man's family happy?" Na responds.

"You're truly a persistent man, Mr. Na," Jeno inquires, "Aren't you?"

Na then shoots Jeno a faint grin, his eyes scanning the other's face once again.

"Please...call me Jaemin," he murmurs, "Mr. Na is my father's name."

A brief moment of silence ensues as the two simply stand in one another's presence. Jaemin abruptly turns back around to continue descending the stairs, and without so much as missing a beat, Jeno continues following behind.

"Have you ever driven a coach before, Jeno?" Jaemin questions as they reach the bottom of the stairwell.

"I can't say I have," Jeno admits.

"No matter. Jisung can. I'm sure he's tending to the horses right now, in fact," Jaemin rambles on, "We should get suited into our proper attire for the night."

"And what is that?" Jeno asks as he follows the other out of the manor.

"You'll see when we get to our coach," Jaemin answers .

"Wait... _our_ coach?" Jeno tries to clarify as Jaemin begins to walk at a faster pace.


	4. honour

"Are these necessary?" Jeno inquires as he finishes putting on flowing black robes-which Jaemin so kindly provided-over his own attire, "It's already dark out, I don't think many people would be roaming around at this time of night aside from drunkards and prostitutes."

"You would be surprised how many lurk at night despite the rampant serial killer and the disease which has plagued this town. We must not be identifiable by our clothes. Seeing a man in a cemetery at night wearing upper class attire would surely attract suspicion," Jaemin explains, "You will not have to worry about the cadavers. Just simply keep watch and make sure our identities and well beings are safe from threat."

Jeno nods in understanding and falls silent. He listens to the harsh click clacking of the horses' hooves against the road and the rumbling of the wooden coach as they move. He could just barely make out the pitter patter of the rain against all the dominant noises trying to drown it out. He shuts his eyes for a brief moment and focuses his ears on the sounds. Though they may be disruptive and loud, he still manages to find placidity in the moment.

A sudden thought crosses Jeno's mind, and at this, his eyelids fly open to directly look at Jaemin when he speaks. But the sight of the other watching him causes Jeno to briefly pause. Jaemin's head was slightly tilted as his eyes scan him. They meet Jeno's and he smirks ever so slightly. Jeno blinks a few times and shakes his odd behaviour off.

"Do you plan to donate yourself to science?" Jeno questions, causing Jaemin's smile to widen.

"I do. It would be a hypocrisy to not practice what I preach. And besides, it would be an indescribable honour to know I will be of use long after I am deceased," Jaemin chimes happily.

"You devote your life to the cause, don't you?" Jeno asks in a soft voice

"Science and medicine has always had a special place in my heart," Jaemin replies.

"You truly are your father's son," Jeno remarks with a faint chuckle.

"Indeed I am. And proud of it, Mr. Lee," Jaemin states confidently. The air goes silent for a brief moment before the man speaks again. It was almost as if he was pondering what he was about to ask next. "May I...call you by your first name?"

"You seem in a rush to make things less formal," Jeno points out.

"I just like to get to know people on a more personal level," Jaemin shrugs as his eye contact with Jeno breaks and his gaze falls to his knees.

"You're quite the interesting character, Jaemin," Jeno hums softly as the coach comes to a halt. Jaemin's eyes flicker up to the man across from him. Though taken aback at first, Jaemin grins at the usage of his name, earning a smile in return.

"This is our stop. Best not keep Jisung waiting too long for us to get our job done," Jaemin states before opening the door and hopping out onto the cobblestone street.


	5. circumstances

"This is the one," Jaemin states as he stops at the foot of a grave, "Huang Renjun was buried just yesterday, so it won't look too much like the soil was disturbed after the burial when we're done here." He sets down his lantern beside him as to illuminate the patch of land which has no grass.

"Huang Renjun?" Jeno asks, the name ringing a bell in his head, "Isn't that the son of the pub owner? The reclusive one that was hardly ever seen out during the day?"

"That's the one," Jaemin confirms, "He came to Saint Mary's last week with symptoms that appeared to correlate with the disease that's been spreading. Very severe case. Doctor Moon tried all he could to save the poor bloke, but by the time he'd even reached the hospital, he was all but a lost cause. All he could do was send him home so that at least he could pass away in his own bed rather than in a hospital."

"That's utterly devastating. How did his father take it?" Jeno inquires as Jaemin forcefully shoves his shovel down deep into the soil.

"Not well, apparently," Jaemin says with a grunt whilst tossing the dirt off to the side with a little more force than before; something in his voice gives Jeno the sense that the subject disgruntles the man, "Doctor Moon told me he was a blubbering mess, begging him to do anything he could to save his son...Unfortunately, we don't know enough about the disease to have a proper treatment for it."

"What about minor cases?" Jeno questions as he folds his arms, still managing to keep a grip on his lantern.

"There are no minor cases, only stages of the disease. Ridding the patient of the disease during or before the incubation period would be the most effective way to eliminate it, but patients don't know they have it until the prodromal period. Even then, most individuals ignore all of the signs and symptoms until it's at it's peak, but by then, it's too late. Once the disease hits the period of illness, it's certain that the final stage of their illness will be death," Jaemin explains as he continues to dig at a fairly fast pace.

"Do you not have any sort of treatment for it yet?" Jeno remarks as he watches on from beside the grave as the rain continues to steadily pour down.

"No. Nothing. Only trial medicines are being provided at this point, but Doctor Moon would be able to explain that situation better than I could. I have very little knowledge on that as of right now," Jaemin responds promptly, "I work with the human anatomy, not the medicinal aspect of the project."

Jeno nods and drops the subject. He glances around the graveyard in attempt to ensure no one else was around. To his misfortune, it was nearly pitch black aside from the light which emits from the two lanterns which he and Jaemin had brought. He turns slowly to survey the area, expecting to see merely a plethora of headstones, but this is not entirely the case. His eyes land on a very large tombstone that has been designed to look like a cherub kneeling on a platform. It's a mere glimpse at best, but Jeno swears he'd seen a silhouette of a person dart behind the large statue.

"Stay here," Jeno mumbles, not feeling concerned with whether or not Jaemin could hear him over how loud the rain is. He creeps slowly towards the tombstone with extreme caution. His jaw clenches, not in anger or fear, but due to how tense he feels. He had no certainty of whether or not what he'd seen was in fact a person, or-if it was-if that person was a threat or not.

Jeno leaps past the statue and shines his lantern towards the area he presumed the person would be hiding.

But no one was there.

"Jeno! What are you doing?" Jaemin shouts from the gravesite, ceasing his digging to see what the mysterious man was up to.

Jeno's eyes shift around, but there's no trace of anyone or anything being in that area. He hesitantly turns and saunters back over to Jaemin. He continues to look over his shoulder as he does so, feeling deeply unsettled and perplexed by the situation.

Perhaps it was just his lantern casting a peculiar shadow, and he just mistook it for a figure. Yes, that had to be it.

"What was that about?" Jaemin inquires as he approaches the grave.

"I thought I had seen something, but I suppose my lantern just played a little trick on me," Jeno admits.

"Well, please keep close to me. I'd prefer we don't separate. Doing so could be dangerous. You of all people should understand that," Jaemin lectures him.

"Yes, I am well aware," Jeno responds with a roll of his eyes, "Let's finish up here. _Quickly_."

Without responding to Jeno’s statement, Jaemin returns his attention to the body. He remains silent for several passing moments as Jeno stands by, awaiting for instruction of what to do next.

"What the..." Jaemin utters just loud enough for Jeno to hear.

"What is it?" Jeno asks as he takes a step closer to the grave.

"It appears the body's been mutilated!" Jaemin exclaims in horror, "But....but Renjun was not murdered. How could this be? He died of his ailment."

"Maybe his father did not speak of the crime as to not alarm anyone?" Jeno suggests.

"No, it’s not possible. That makes no sense. He died from the disease. I was-“

Jaemin’s voice abruptly drops off as he stares down at the body.

”You were what?” Jeno asks as he wonders how Jaemin was so certain of the circumstances of Renjun’s death.

“I...no your theory does not make sense...His father would surely be a very vocal man about the situation," Jaemin insists as he ignores Jeno’s question and grows seemingly dazed, confusing Jeno further, "Just...please unfold the blanket so I can move his body onto it."

Without any further comments, Jeno compliantly kneels down beside a quilted black blanket Jaemin has set down previously. He quickly unfolds the damp material and grabs two of the corners from one end. He stands and waves the blanket to straighten it out as much as he possibly can despite being in the rain. Jaemin lugs the very thin, frail-looking body up above ground with an odd amount of ease, suggesting he's either used to carrying bodies himself or this particular body is extremely light. But the more Jeno considers the narrative he currently is aware of, perhaps both were correct answers.

"Do you mind carrying Renjun back to the carriage?" Jaemin inquires suddenly.

"Sir, you promised I-"

"I know, I know, but it would be most time efficient if you carried him back to the carriage while I shoveled the dirt back into the ground," Jaemin explains.

Jeno winces at the thought of carrying a deceased individual around that's been dead for most likely two days depending on how long it took the father to bury him.

"Maybe I should shovel the dirt back. It would be much safer if you returned to the carriage with Jisung," Jeno insists.

Jaemin remains silent for a moment, then nods.

"Perhaps you're right," he agrees. He then scrambles to climb out of the grave, but struggles to do so. Without hesitation, Jeno extends a hand out towards Jaemin.

"Here, let me help you," he offers, and Jaemin's eyes flit up to look at him with surprise.

"O-oh. Thank you," he murmurs, placing his hand into Jeno's. He yanks Jaemin back up above ground, only letting go when the man is fully out of the grave. "Thank you," he repeats himself timidly, training his eyes on the body.

"You’re welcome," Jeno responds.

He reaches into the grave and pulls out Jaemin's shovel while Jaemin wraps the body in the soaking blanket. He begins to shovel in loose dirt that Jaemin had discarded and tosses it on top of the open casket. As he does this, he can't help but frown at how the casket is just a simple wooden box just big enough to fit a man inside. Jeno wonders if Renjun even had a proper burial.

"Jeno?" Jaemin speaks softly, causing the latter to snap his attention away from the grave and towards the man dressed in black robes.

"Yes?" he responds.

"Please hurry," he remarks, "And...be careful."

"I will," Jeno assures him. Jaemin nods and picks Renjun's concealed body up bridal style. He paces off in the direction they had came into the cemetery, and Jeno resumes shoveling.


	6. peculiar

The ride to the hospital is both long and particularly uncomfortable for Jeno. There was a lack of discussion between him and Jaemin, and it left Jeno with nothing to do but to stare at the body sat beside the odd man. There wasn't enough room to have the body lie down in the carriage, so Jaemin was forced to prop the body up beside him like another person, though rolled up in a soaking blanket. Jeno cringes slightly at it before his eyes flicker to Jaemin, whom appears to already be looking at him. Jeno instantly looks away out of sheer awkwardness of the situation.

"So what lead you to become a guard?" he asks Jeno curiously.

Jeno’s eyes flicker to the man before looking away once more.

"You don't have to make small talk with me, Jaemin. I don't mind sitting in silence. Forced conversation tends to be more uncomfortable than silence," he insists.

"Don't be absurd, it's not small talk. I truly do care about your story, Jeno," the latter retorts, "Please, enlighten me on how a man such as yourself got here?"

Jeno exhales deeply through his nose, though the rain and the clattering of the carriage drowns out the sound of it.

"Well, I...I was brought up in a less than privileged home. My mother died in childbirth, leaving my father to care for me as well as bring home income to provide for us. Let's just say he wasn't very good at either of those jobs," Jeno responds, "I had to work in factories at a very young age, and I could never hold a job due to the competitive nature of the work force. I spent half of my teen years doing what I could to survive. One day, I decided it was time to turn over a new leaf. I used combat skills I acquired from my early teen years and utilized them as a means to get money in exchange for protecting others."

Jaemin nods his head, listening ever so intently to every word Jeno has to speak.

"What exactly did you do during your early teen years?" he asks.

"Things I never want to speak of again in my life. My past is my past, and I would rather leave it there," Jeno replies in a snappy manner.

"I highly disagree. It seems you are suppressing bad memories for the sake of not having to face them. Perhaps you should try and come to terms with it and accept your past self for who you were," Jaemin argues.

Jeno feels his jaw clench involuntarily at this remark. Every muscle in his body tenses at the concept of opening up to a stranger about his past. Even more upsetting was the fact he was telling him how to heal from it. Certainly he would not be so brash if he knew.

"With all due respect, Jaemin, I would much rather you not tell me what I can or cannot do," Jeno grunts just as the carriage comes to a rough halt. Jaemin shoots Jeno a glance and sighs.

"Wait here," he instructs as he reaches for the door of the carriage.

"Wait here? With the cadaver?" Jeno's voice quivers with a mixture of confusion and what was either vague disgust or anxiousness, he himself could not determine which.

"Yes," Jaemin confirms promptly, "I must find Doctor Moon and inform him that we have arrived with the body. I will be back with him in the blink of an eye."

"But-"

Jeno attempts to argue against this idea, but Jaemin shoots him a slight glare. He instantly backs off from his all too eager attempt to evade any duties involving being near the body and determines he should do as instructed. Besides, why anger the man so graciously providing him pay which would allow him to live handsomely for the next few years of his life? The economy wasn't going to get better anytime soon: anyone foolish enough to lose their job–especially a well-paying one at that–was a proper dunce.

"As you wish, sir," Jeno concedes, earning a miffed grumble from the latter at his use of 'sir'.

Jaemin exits the carriage, and Jeno is left alone with only the cadaver and his thoughts to accompany him. He begins to wonder exactly how such a conversation began between Jaemin and Doctor Moon which caused for Moon to proposition Jaemin to go around sneaking into graveyards and exhuming bodies from their intended final resting places.

Perhaps Jaemin was the one who made the proposition; but whom would willingly volunteer themselves for such a horrid, repulsive job? Thinking deeper into this vein, Jeno assumes _someone_ surely wouldn't mind doing such a job considering there's clearly a need for it, and obviously Jaemin was that man.

But he seems like such a proper gentleman...

The door suddenly flies open, startling Jeno a bit. Jisung stands slightly hunched as the heavy rain pours over his head. It looks much like someone was dumping a large bucket of water over him, and it clearly was making him uncomfortable. Still, the realization that the figure opening the door was in fact the boy causes Jeno to relax a little.

"Sir Na has asked you to go inside and for me to retrieve the body."

”But I thought-“

”He had a change of heart,” the boy speaks loudly over the rain, “He wishes for you to meet him at the front entrance and join him in retrieving Doctor Moon.”

Jeno blinks a few times before nodding.

”As you wish.”

••••  
  


Jaemin leads Jeno up to a cedar wood door with a metal placard displayed right at eye-level. Engraved in it is the name 'Dr. Moon Taeil'. Jaemin raps his fist against the door three times and waits patiently.

After barely a second of waiting, the door swings open to a man with disheveled black hair in a white doctor's coat. Underneath, he wears an off-white button up with a deep blue tie and matching vest. His tie is askew and loosened, but he hastily attempts to straighten it.

"Jaemin!” the man exclaims before turning to Jeno, raising his brow, “And you must be his new guard, yes?”  
  


“Yes, sir,” Jeno bows his head ever so slightly.

”Brilliant,” he remarks with a wide grin.

The doctor grabs Jeno’s hand without warning, taking it between both of his own. He shakes with a firm grip and smiles toothily at Jeno. The handshake itself was fairly standard, but the abrupt nature of it combined with the sticky sweatiness of his palms made for an uncomfortable experience. When Doctor Moon lets go, Jeno slowly and delicately wipes his hand off on his robes, avoiding being too obvious and offending or embarrassing the man.

"I was just taking notes, but seeing as you’re here, it is best we examine that cadaver right away. Come, there's much to do and much to be discussed," Doctor Moon beckons the two to follow before darting out from his office. Jeno takes a few steps, intending to follow after the hastily moving man, but he pauses as he realizes Jaemin is standing still with his hands behind his back. He appeared to be waiting patiently for something. Though for what, Jeno did not know.

"Oh my-Jaemin! Do you mind closing the door?" Doctor Moon calls out from down the corridor.

Jaemin grins with much amusement and shakes his head. He reaches for the door which Doctor Moon had left open, and swiftly swings it shut.

"Common occurrence?" asks Jeno.

"Only on busy nights," Jaemin paces past the older male.

"So...often?" Jeno struggles to keep up with the fast man.

Jaemin glances to Jeno and lets out a soft giggle, giving no real response. He then faces forward and sprints to catch up to Doctor Moon.

What a peculiar man.


	7. vilify

The men descend a staircase which leads to a narrow corridor on a floor below ground level. There are no lit candles to light the hallway, and Doctor Moon is forced to lead the way with only a single flickering candle in hand which produces minimal light.

"Here we are!" an excitable Doctor Moon eagerly yanks open the final door at the end of the hall. He holds it open for the two men to enter in through before going inside, himself.

The room is fairly small and made primarily out of wood like Many of the lower class houses and older businesses. Jeno was aware that this particular hospital was fairly old, but he never got to thinking that they would have such an area like this or that they would leave any part of the place not modernized. Perhaps it was for the best not to allow builders to see this portion of the hospital. God knows that if news that this place exists were to come up, it would stir up much anger and opposition, and it'd be forced to shut down.

Candelabras–along with other various medical tools–sit on long tabletops on the outer perimeter of the room. Despite the light of so many candles, the area is still fairly dim. A table sits in the middle of the room with a body lying on it. The cadaver is covered in a thick white sheet from head to toe, and something about it vaguely unsettles Jeno, though he would never say such a thing out loud.

Doctor Moon extends his candle to Jaemin as his gaze remains on the body, watching it with eager eyes and a wide grin, much like how a vulture would watch it's prey before swooping in. Jeno finds this morbid, but–yet again–he chooses to keep silent. He is merely a guest–an observer at best–and has no place to speak unless prompted to.

Jaemin takes the candle, and Doctor Moon begins his frantic rush to gather tools from the various tables around the room.

"Excuse his lack of manners," Jaemin utters softly to Jeno as his lips unexpectedly come in contact with his ear, "He tends to not really talk when he's busy or in a rush."

A chill runs down Jeno's spine, causing goosebumps to raise all over his arms. He clears his throat slightly, though trying not to be loud as to disturb Doctor Moon.

"Understandable," Jeno shudders.

"He's not quite as engaging as I am, but charming and brilliant nonetheless," says Jaemin in a faint whisper.

"You have such high regards for him," Jeno points out.

"He is the best Doctor in the country," Jaemin nods in affirmation, "I am more than certain that he will find the cure to the epidemic despite his unusual methods."

"It must be an honour to be praised so highly," Jeno breathes shallowly.

"Do your job right, and I'll praise you just the same," Jaemin whispers at a much quieter volume which causes Jeno to clear his throat quietly once again, "I'm sure it'll be good for business to be recommended by me."

Jeno shifts from one foot to another before taking a slight step away from Jaemin. He nods at his final remark, but does not reply in any way aside from that. He keeps his eyes on the doctor whom now takes his place at the table next to the body.

"Let us see what Huang Renjun has to tell us about his death," Doctor Moon murmurs to himself as he grabs ahold of the top of the sheet. He carefully pulls it down, revealing the body's face and bare shoulders. Suddenly, Doctor Moon's face falls to a bleak, mortified expression.

"What's wrong?" Jaemin stands on his tiptoes to get a better look at the face.

Doctor Moon slowly looks up at the two men.

"This isn't Renjun," says the Doctor, "It's his father."

Jaemin’s response is delayed, but upon finally speaking up, it was clear that this news affected him deeply.

"What? That cannot be! We specifically dug up _Renjun's_ grave!" a distraught Jaemin exclaims in denial, "Are you sure you are not mistaken? The body is severely mutilated, after all."

"No, I'm certain. If you look closely, the skin is aged, and Mr. Huang had a large scar just above his right pectoral from being stabbed with a glass bottle by a drunkard in his bar. I tended that laceration," Doctor Moon points at an area close to the body's collar bone, his brows knit together and deep frown lines formed around his mouth.

"How is that possible?" Jaemin paces towards the body, attempting to get a better look, himself.

"I do not know. Did you perhaps see another body in the grave?" asks the confused doctor.

"No, only the one. There was only enough space for a single corpse," Jaemin denies, “I do not understand. If he was not there, then what happened to Renjun’s body?”

"What do you suppose we do about this?" Jeno speaks out as he glances between the two.

"Nothing....We do nothing...If we pursue the killer, then it will only stir up trouble for us and the hospital. Our hands are tied," Doctor Moon stares solemnly at the corpse, "And by the looks of the slashes all over Mr. Huang's body, the killer was purposely intending to drain him of his blood."

"Just like the murderer that's been going around," Jeno joins the two at the table.

"You don't suppose this is his doing, do you?" Jaemin inquires as his brows furrow in distress.

"It appears so, but why would he kill Renjun's father and keep Renjun's body?" Doctor Moon adds.

"Maybe he didn't keep the body. Perhaps he just buried it elsewhere. That way no one would blink an eye at the already dead boy, and never find the body of Renjun's father," Jeno proposes, looking back and forth between the two men and avoiding his gaze from resting on the cadaver below.

"A perfect murder," Jaemin utters quietly.

"Regardless, we must keep this solely between us three. We cannot afford to be shut down over this," the doctor pulls the sheet back over the body.

"But someone has to bring these victims to justice-"

"No, Jeno...Taeil is...Taeil is right," Jaemin evades Jeno's gaze.

"But-"

"I hired you to protect me from this vicious killer, not stupidly try and seek him out!" Jaemin barks, causing Jeno to close his mouth. Jaemin was right. Doctor Moon was right. He needed to let this go and allow someone else to handle it.

"Thank you for your services. Please show yourself and Mr. Lee out the way you came," Doctor Moon murmurs.

"I hope to see you again soon, Doctor," Jaemin bids him farewell, and he and Jeno promptly leave the room.

As soon as the door clunks shut behind them, Jaemin starts briskly walking down the hall at maximum pace, practically leaving Jeno in the dust. Jeno finds himself having to break into a brisk jog just to catch up to him.

"You act quite desperate in your attempt to leave me behind."

Suddenly, Jaemin comes to an abrupt halt and shoves Jeno, causing him to stumble backwards into the wall behind him.

"You were supposed to impress him!" Jaemin shouts in a loud whisper.

"Impress him? Why?"

But Jaemin does not answer. He simply turns on his heel and continues walking towards the staircase.

"Jaemin, answer me: why was it important for me to impress him?" Jeno persists. Still, he does not receive a response. It begins to fester inside him, and it causes a fire to ignite in his chest which he tries his damnedest to contain.

All Jeno had done was speak his thoughts, and somehow this turned him into the villain of the situation.

Villain.

Jeno nearly growls aloud at the mere thought of this word.

It was very hypocritical of the two men to vilify him when they were the ones exhuming deceased men and cutting them away for science. It leaves a bitter taste in his mouth. One he cannot get out. If he could not please them, then it was in his best interest to collect his pay for the job and walk away. Surely Jaemin could find another lap dog that would run in circles for him and Doctor Moon. To Jeno, no amount of money was worth being treated as a bastard. He could find work elsewhere and be treated far better despite being paid significantly less. And so, he decides that he will.


	8. terms

The ride home is silent and cold. Neither man wanted to speak up and make polite conversation like they had earlier that night. Both remained livid at one another for varying reasons which neither cared to discuss.

When the coach stops, Jeno reaches for the door, preparing to exit, but he hesitates.

"I want my pay for this job and an agreement to terminate my position as your guard," Jeno mutters, "I will keep your secret as long as I live, but I want no part of this, anymore."

"No," Jaemin crosses his arms.

"Pardon?"

"I will not terminate your contract. You signed it, therefor you fulfill your duties to me."

"How dare you deny me my freedom! You dare act as if you despise me for speaking my mind, yet now you tell me I cannot leave?" Jeno glares at the younger.

"I am upset with your actions, but I am not upset with you," Jaemin clarifies, "You are the only man for this job, and I refuse to find another to replace you."

"Unless you are willing to tell me why I am to impress Doctor Moon and why it is so important for me to stay, then I suggest you start your search," Jeno growls.

Jaemin sits silently in his seat while Jeno eyes him expectantly. When there is no response, Jeno grumbles and reaches for the door once more.

"Many people know my father to be a brilliant businessman. A well-respected owner of the largest, most modernized hospital in the country. While this is true, I can unfortunately say he lacks in other ways," Jaemin stops him, "He has always prioritized work over parenting, and with my mum dying during childbirth, I was left to practically be raised by my servants."

"And what is the relevance of this story?" Jeno leans back into his seat.

"Doctor Moon was hired by my father when I was younger. I would curiously wander into his office, and he would gladly show me his work. He has taught me everything I know about medicine. He has always shown me kindness and compassion where my father has lacked. He is like an older brother to me," Jaemin mindlessly smooths out his robes.

"But why do you care if I impress him?" Jeno grows increasingly irritated.

"You are supposed to be with me for an indeterminate amount of time. I was eagerly hoping that you and the man closest to me could manage to like one another. Besides, all three of us are working towards the same goal, so a friendly environment between us would be beneficial," Jaemin explains himself.

"So when we do not, the blame falls on me?" Jeno argues.

"When you insist on chasing after a serial murderer and make both he and I uncomfortable, yes. I would say that is grounds to assume you are the one at fault."

"There is a man who has been brutally murdered and placed in his son's grave with no indication of where his son's body is. Do you not care in the slightest what has happened to them?"

"Jeno, we cannot go running towards danger. We have jobs to do and duties to fulfill," says Jaemin as he grows exasperated.

"Then I have no choice but to do this alone," Jeno responds coldly.

"You are a guard not a detective," Jaemin argues, "Please, Jeno. Let us go inside and have a cup of tea while we discuss further terms of our contract."

"Further terms? What do you mean?"

"Come with me, and I will happily inform you," Jaemin coaxes him.

Although Jeno knows Jaemin is simply trying to dissuade him from going out to search for answers, he can't help but feel the need to find out what exactly Jaemin has in mind. Were these terms more restrictive of his personal activities? Did they involve specifications for his pay? Would these terms involve how long he would have to serve him?

As much as Jeno hated the idea of being around Jaemin for one second longer, perhaps he could convince the latter to shorten his contract.

"Fine," Jeno answers flatly, earning a relieved smile from Jaemin.

”Brilliant,” he responds as he waves his hand towards the door, “After you.”

••••

Jaemin sits rather comfortably in his upholstered chair across from Jeno. He leans back with his fingers interlaced, staring with a faint grin at Jeno. Meanwhile, the latter sits up straight with his fingernails digging into the arms of his own chair. He waits impatiently for Jaemin to speak, but they simply sit in silence in his library as they have been for several minutes now.

The door abruptly opens and Jisung enters with a silver tray in his arms. He cautiously waltzes towards the two and sets the tray down gently on a small table beside Jaemin's chair. He takes a porcelain teapot and begins pouring the dark, steaming liquid into two teacups. He takes the first and carries it cautiously over to Jaemin before turning towards Jeno and cocking his head slightly to the side.

"Sugar?" he offers.

"Two, please," Jeno requests, to which he earns a respectful nod, and Jisung quickly tends to his cup.

After stirring in the requested amount of sugar, the boy hurriedly shuffles over to Jeno and hands him his tea. Jeno murmurs a 'thank you' and takes a sip of the bitter drink as he waits for Jaemin to speak; which, thankfully, isn't very long.

Jaemin murmurs to Jisung, and the younger boy bows to him. He then scurries out of the room, leaving the two alone once more.

"What are your housing arrangements?" he finally asks.

Jeno purses his lips, feeling uneasy as he instantly gets a faint idea of what Jaemin was up to.

"I live in whatever lodging is closest to the job I acquire at the time," Jeno responds truthfully, "A permanent residence has never really been an option I can afford, nor something I have particularly considered as much work is not centralized in any specific town."

Jaemin's eyebrows raise significantly at this revelation. He stares in utter shock for several long seconds before speaking once more.

"Those places are hardly sanitary! Much less a safe place to sleep!"

"Not everyone is as privileged as to be able to stay in a hotel," Jeno retorts in a monotone.

Jaemin shakes his head with an air of disappointment. He takes a sip of his tea before setting it beside him on the small table.

"Perhaps it is in your best interest to stay here with me," Jaemin fixes his cup tediously.

"I would much rather stay in the lodging, sir," Jeno denies as he sips his tea, earning a miffed scowl from Jaemin.

"It was not a suggestion," he fires back in a dull tone, "I have a spare bedroom just across the hall from myself, and it would cost you nothing to stay. It is a much safer place to stay, and the less money you waste on a room means more money saved for later. So...what do you say?"

Jeno raises an eyebrow at Jaemin, uncomprehending of why he was so adamant on being so close despite the tribulations they have been dealing with all night.

"I came in to negotiate the terms of my contract, not to discuss moving in with you while I work alongside you," Jeno taps his fingertips against the porcelain of his teacup.

"I beg to differ. I think that your living arrangements being added to the perks of working with me are a very much related topic of discussion," Jaemin remarks, "What else is there that you expected to negotiate?"

"I expected to discuss shortening my contract or otherwise voiding it all together," Jeno huffs.

"I am sorry, but that is not up for discussion. You have already signed the binding contract and therefor will work with me for a minimum of six months while the deranged killer is on the loose. Longer if he has not vanished or been caught by the end of that time," Jaemin sighs, "And trust me when I say I will not hesitate to take action against you, should you not fulfill your end of the deal."

Jeno purses his lips together tightly as his nostrils begin to flare. He was trapped: bound by a restrictive contract he could not break.

"I will let you ponder this offer for the next twenty four hours. When we meet again, I expect you to have a decision," Jaemin announces in a voice which sounds largely indifferent, "As an added incentive, I'll throw in an extra few hundred a month to pay for any expenses you may have for the cost of living. But only if you stay here."

"Why _only_ if I stay?" Jeno asks as he finds himself indescribably tempted by the extra pay.

Jaemin grins.

"Because to turn down my offer is to show that you are in no need of help. If you are in no need of help, then there is no need for me to extend my generosity towards you," Jaemin answers, "Understood?"

Jeno nods hesitantly, trying his best to avoid making eye contact with the man.

”Yes,” he murmurs.

"Good. Now, unless you have anything else to say, then-"

"I will do it," Jeno cuts him off, instantly feeling discontent with himself over hastily taking up Jaemin’s offer as the latter shoots him a delighted look, "I will stay here if it is what you wish. I could use the free rent and extra pay....As much as I despise admitting it."

Jaemin beams at him with a brilliant, toothy smile that Jeno couldn't quite determine if it made him want to punch the man or...or...well, he couldn't quite put his finger on what else he imagined doing.

"Brilliant!" he chimes happily, "Have Jisung take you to your lodging and help you pick up your things. When you return, he will show you to your room."

Jeno swallows hard, hating how Jaemin was getting exactly what he wanted.

"Th...thank you, Jaemin," Jeno winces as he just barely manages to get his words out.

"You are welcome. Now, you best be on your way. The sooner you fetch your belongings, the sooner you can turn in for the day," Jaemin hums.

With a slight bow, Jeno stands from his chair. He drags his feel as he shuffles towards the small table beside Jaemin and sets his cup down beside his. His eyes flicker to Jaemin, finding him beaming back at him with a content smile. Jeno turns away immediately and promptly leaves the library to find Jisung.


	9. ungrateful

Jeno lies in Jaemin's guest bed–his bed–and stares up at the ceiling. He couldn't deny the luxuriousness of it with the abnormally soft nature of the bed, but he couldn't manage to fall asleep. Maybe it was the stark difference in quality that his body was currently rejecting. Or maybe it was the house itself that he has found himself in that makes him uncomfortable. Both were likely answers, but he could not determine which one it truly was. Part of him did not particularly care. He was exhausted and nothing would help. Not counting, not breathing slowly, nothing.  
  
Jeno lets out a low grumble and rips the blankets off of him, tossing them off to the other half of the rather large bed. He slumps out of it and shuffles towards the door.  
Out of habit, Jeno had locked his door to keep out any unwanted company, though he knows this house was certainly not filled with anyone of the likes that would intentionally break into his room. Still, he felt safer keeping it locked despite the extra barrier that keeps himself from getting out of his room.  
  
He unlocks his door and begins his venture out into the pitch black hallway. Jisung had told Jeno to always bring a candle with him if he should ever find himself wandering the house at night, but Jeno could not find it in him to care to go through the hassle of lighting one. Unfortunately for Jeno, this proves to be a disadvantage as soon as he reaches the first step of the staircase. Despite shuffling ever so slowly in the dark, when the floor drops off, Jeno nearly slips and tumbles down. He has to desperately cling to the railing to stop himself from doing so. Jeno mutters curses to himself under his breath and continues on, crouched close to the ground. The stairs creek loudly under his feet, and Jeno instinctively shushes them, afraid that they will wake Jaemin, should he be a light sleeper.  
  
Though Jeno starts to immensely regret not taking a candle with him, he finds that once he reaches the bottom step, the house was much more visible due to the silver moonlight seeping in through various windows.  
  
He manages to just barely navigate through the parlour, but still accidentally bumps into one of the chairs before reaching the other side of the room. It's there that he is met with the sight of two sliding doors. He pulls them open, making an awfully loud shifting noise which he didn't anticipate. He shushes the doors aggressively before slipping away into the kitchen and neglecting to slide them shut behind him. The less noise he generated, the less likely it would be that he awakens Jaemin.  
  
He counts his lucky stars that there is just enough light to see in the room and that he was properly able to move about without being too blind.  
  
Jeno begins his search for a tea kettle, but upon reaching the stove on the opposite side of the room, a bright yellowish light floods in from behind him. He spins on his heel and finds a groggy Jaemin standing in the doorway of the kitchen, his face illuminated by the light of a gas lamp. He rubs his left eye with his wrist before speaking.  
  
"May I ask what you are doing awake at this hour, rummaging through the kitchen?" Jaemin yawns.  
  
"I couldn't sleep," Jeno admits, "I thought maybe some tea would calm me and help me settle in better."  
  
A soft, tired smile forms on Jaemin's lips as a faint chuckle escapes him.  
  
"Then how about you go sit in the parlour and wait for me. I'll go fetch Jisung to make us some tea," he nods towards the other room.  
  
"No, no! Don't wake him for that!" Jeno quickly insists.  
  
"He's the only person in this house who knows where everything is. The faster the tea is made, the faster we can drink it, and the faster we can both sleep soundly in our beds," Jaemin brushes his argument off.  
  
Jeno bites his lip anxiously as he considers this.  
  
"Will it matter in the end if I object?" he inquires.  
  
"No. No it won't," Jaemin turns to leave.  
  
At this, he promptly exits the room and leaves Jeno alone. Deciding that there's no use for him to be in the kitchen anymore, Jeno wanders back out into the parlour.

••••

Jeno takes a sip of the piping hot tea, nearly burning his tongue. He lets out a deep breath through his nose and shuts his eyes as he feels the warmth run through him. He leans back in the armchair and lets his head rest against the plush upholstery.  
  
"Listen, I know we have gotten off on the wrong foot, but if you were so generous as to allow us a chance to start over, I would be incredibly grateful," the still drowsy man across from him requests.  
  
Jeno looks over and peers at him through half lidded eyes. He raises an eyebrow at him, but finds Jaemin's expression is sincere and unchanging. No faint smile, no twitching muscles in his face, and no involuntary movements. He's as still as a rock as he waits intently for an answer.  
  
Jeno chews at his bottom lip for several moments as he ponders this. He was still very much disgruntled by the situation Jaemin put him in as well as the blatant humiliation in front of Doctor Moon. He knew he should give Jaemin a second chance, but part of him didn't exactly want to considering this would mean Jaemin getting let off the hook for these things. He deserved an apology, and he wasn't going to let that be brushed aside.  
  
"Maybe I could consider it..." Jeno murmurs as he takes another sip of his drink.  
  
Jaemin's expression lights up as a bright grin spreads across his face.  
  
"Oh, thank-"  
  
"I was not finished yet," Jeno cuts the man off, causing his smile to falter, "I will consider it if you make up for the past several hours."  
  
"Make up for it?" Jaemin grows confused, "Are you asking for more pay?"  
  
"No," Jeno grins smugly.  
  
"Then what in God's name do you want?" Jaemin grows frustrated, creases forming around his mouth as a frown takes place of the once joyful smile.  
  
"A shortened contract," Jeno proposes with a smug smirk, "The longer I work with you, the less opportunities I can acquire and-"  
  
"No."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I said no."  
  
The upper hand which Jeno had is lost in that moment, and he could feel an uncontrollable fire ignite in his chest.  
  
Jisung steps out from the kitchen and into the parlour. He stops in his tracks quite suddenly at the tense atmosphere and refuses to move a muscle.  
  
"What am I? A slave to you?" Jeno bellows.  
  
A silent Jisung furrows his brow whilst staring wildly at Jeno, his mouth now slightly agape.  
  
"You are by no means a slave. I am appalled that you would use such a term for a contractual agreement," Jaemin fires back, though much calmer than Jeno.  
  
"Then why do you deny me my freedom?" Jeno roars out as he grips tightly onto his teacup.  
  
"Pardon my outburst, but you have absolutely no right comparing your generously paid position to that of a slave!" Jisung speaks out in, "There are people much less fortunate than you who prostitute themselves on the streets because they are unable to hold a proper job in this day and age!"  
  
"Jisung, please," Jaemin utters softly as he looks towards the boy with solemn eyes.  
  
"You should be grateful that a man such as Jaemin could employ you with such benefits as to live here and to have proper resources to live whilst employed! You know nothing of the true struggles of the truly poor!" Jisung barks at the stunned Jeno.  
  
"Jisung," Jaemin speaks yet again, but at a more audible volume.  
  
"And some people would kill to have their loved ones in your position!" Jisung rages, "But no, the most ungrateful men get the jobs that the ones in need deserve."  
  
"Jisung!" Jaemin cries out.  
  
The boy finally purses his lips, but only for a moment.  
  
"I am going out for a stroll," he announces bitterly as he trudges in the direction of the front door.  
  
"Jisung, it's not safe to visit him. I told you-"  
  
"Sir, I appreciate your concerns, but, frankly, I do not care right now," Jisung pauses behind Jeno's seat, "I will be back by daybreak."  
  
At this, the boy strides off. Jeno and Jaemin remain silent as he leaves, neither one stopping him from doing so. Jeno shuts his eyes as he hears the door slam shut with a thunderous bang. He exhales deeply, feeling a pit form in his stomach. The air is still for several long minutes upon the servant's departure, and it isn't until Jeno stands from his seat that any further actions are taken.  
  
"I'll go after him," Jeno murmurs.  
  
"No...he wants to go alone," Jaemin rubs the bridge of his nose with his index and forefinger, "If you try and stop him, he'll only be more venomous and defensive. He's much like a cat in that sense."  
  
"We cannot just let him go out there when a murderer is on the loose," Jeno argues.  
  
"I do not like the idea of him being alone, either, but it is a very tricky situation. Especially since I know exactly where he is headed," Jaemin rubs his eyes.  
  
"Where is he going?" Jeno questions.  
  
"I am not one to reveal the personal lives of others, Mr. Lee," Jaemin answers dismissively, "So I believe this conversation is over. I will leave my gas lamp for you to take to guide you back to your quarters...Goodnight."  
  
Jaemin then stands from his seat and disappears into the kitchen. Jeno taps his index finger against his own cup, briefly contemplating doing as Jaemin suggested.  
  
No, Jisung needed an apology, and he most certainly needed protection whilst out at night. To leave him be and let him walk alone at this time was a mistake: one which Jeno wasn't willing to make.  
  
He places his cup down on his seat, snatches up the lamp, and bolts towards the door. He hastily puts his shoes on and quietly slips out of the Na manor.


	10. dispute

The street Jeno walks along bustles with people: primarily men and quite obviously drunken women who can barely stand. Jeno tries not to glance too long at any one person, as he does not want to give any of them the wrong idea. He did not want their services, and he did not want to present himself as wanting such. And so, Jeno walks at a fast pace while staring at a fixed point ahead of him as to appear exactly as he was: in a hurry to get somewhere.

He knows it would be in his best interest to ask someone if they had seen Jisung, but he didn't want to risk gaining the attention of one of _them_. Jeno winces at the thought.

He found Jaemin far more attractive than any given prostitute walking the street. He could not entirely explain why that is, but that fact was not saying much considering how much he currently despised the man. Though, in truth, Jeno found himself not particularly interested in the general population. His life has primarily been spent working, and Jeno had never once found himself all that smitten with anyone. Part of him could hardly care less about the societal standard of having children or getting married or even just being with someone. In his mind, he planned to work until he died, sparing as many people as possible until he does so. And he did not wish to experience accompaniment by a prostitute, either. He found himself with a particularly intense disinterest in such services, turning them away every single time he was forced to roam about the city at night; which was quite a bother considering so many of them would typically be drunk and approach him, regardless. He didn't need nor want anything to do with it. He found the transaction entirely pointless and a waste of money. For himself, anyhow.

As Jeno would tell himself every time his mind ran on a tangent about love and lust, and his severe disinterest in both: to each their own.

Jeno is just about to near the end of a dimly lit street when something catches his eye. Two young men stand in the middle of the road arguing, their voices not quite loud enough to attract attention, but their body language tense enough to indicate conflict. As he nears them, he can hear their dispute a little better.

"Please, just come with me. We can work something out with-"

"Jisung, I told you no."

"Quit letting your pride get in the way! Jaemin said he will always have an open door for you. He accepts us. Why can't you just take his offer?"

"I am not going to live my life indebted to a rich man! Especially not one that'd have the power to turn us into the police at any moment, should we displease him in any way."

"Jaemin is not like that! He has known about me for years, and he has protected me unconditionally. Please, Chenle."

"Is there a problem here?" Jeno interjects as he approaches the boys, unable to stand by any longer.

"N-no, sir. My friend was just helping me off to work," Chenle hastily rambles out, "N-night shift ya know?"

"Jeno? You followed me?" Jisung hisses as he gets a clearer view of Jeno's face.

"You know this man?" Chenle asks.

"Yes, Jaemin recently employed him," Jisung murmurs.

"It is extremely late. How about we all head back to Jaemin's place, and you both can have this discussion in a much safer environment?" Jeno suggests, ignoring Jisung entirely.

"'M sorry, sir, but I have work," Chenle protests as his eyes evade Jeno’s gaze.

"May you tell me where so I can have a discussion with your employer?"

Chenle lowers his head. It was clear he did not want to say, and Jeno could tell trying to pry that information from him would be useless and only aggravate him.

"Have you ever met Jaemin?" Jeno inquires, and Chenle shakes his head, "Well, he is a very mild-mannered, polite man with a kind heart. He is very stubborn and set in his ways, but he always has good intentions...even if his actions infuriate you."

Jisung and Jeno's eyes meet, a concoction of questions circulate in Jisung's mind, and it is very much apparent in the look on his face.

"But would you not like to see that for yourself?" Jeno asks, and Chenle shrugs, "How about you come with me and Jisung? You can spend a little time at Jaemin's place, and if you still do not like the conditions or Jaemin, himself, then Jisung and I will never bring it up, again."

Chenle purses his lips into a hard line while he contemplates.

"Tha's a very risky offer, sir," Chenle points out.

"One I am willing to make," Jeno confirms confidently.

”But my work, sir...” Chenle utters quietly, “I do not wish to be reprimanded by...by my boss.”

Jeno frowns deeply at the way Chenle lightly trembles. It was clear that his boss had instilled fear into him, and it makes Jeno feel vomit rising in his throat. He swallows hard and shakes his head

”If your boss has any strifes with you, he can deal with me,” Jeno states firmly, “And he can deal with Jaemin as well.”

Chenle's eyes dart from Jisung to Jeno, and back again.

“So....what do you say?”

Still shaking, Chenle takes a deep breath and nods hesitantly. This earns a beaming grin from Jisung.

"Thank you," he chimes as he practically leaps into Chenle's arms and squeezes him tight. Jeno finds that he can’t help but smile warmly, himself at the sincerely beautiful moment.

"We should head back quickly. It is dangerous to be out at night," Jeno insists as he glances around to see if he spots anyone particularly unusual roaming the street. To his surprise, it seemed to be only the three of them.

The boys break apart to start heading back, and Jisung looks at Jeno. He appeared as if he had many things he wanted to say, but he does not say a word. Still, Jeno expects he will say something later. Surely he will not be let off the hook that easy. But that was a bridge he would cross when he comes to it.


	11. fond

Jeno lies quietly in his bed with his back resting against the wooden headboard. He keeps the lantern he took from Jaemin placed atop of the nightstand beside him, lighting the surrounding area so that he can read a large tome he found lying about under his bed.

Upon skimming through the pages, Jeno had quickly come to realize that it was an anatomy book, and while Jeno initially set it off to the side due to not feeling particularly interested in reading it, he found that falling asleep was still a difficult task. He came to the conclusion that perhaps reading something relatively boring might help induce sleep. Unfortunately for him, his reading time is interrupted after only a few pages by the sound of the door opening. He grumbles quietly to himself, irritated that he had managed to forget to lock the door.

Jeno peeks his eyes up above the book and spots Jisung shutting the door to his quarters ever so quietly. When the boy turns around, their eyes meet briefly. It is hardly a long enough duration for Jeno to feel particularly uncomfortable, but it is hasty enough to derive the conclusion that Jisung was.

"Yes?" Jeno closes the textbook and sets it beside his legs.

"I just...wish to thank you. What you did was helpful...You may not realize it, but you have saved Chenle's life...even if only for one night," Jisung speaks with a shaky voice.

"It was the least I could do after what I said before. I am truly sorry for upsetting you. I did not consider the severity of my words or how belittling it sounded to those who struggle worse than I," Jeno concedes.

"Thank you, sir," Jisung replies simply, but it was clear by the way he chews on his lower lip that the things he wished to bring up earlier were still gnawing at his brain.

"Was there something else?" he prompts the younger boy, whom hesitates at this invitation to speak his mind.

"What you said back there...you spoke very highly of Sir Na..."

"Do not mistake my words as truth. I still have a very keen disdain towards the man. I said what I had to in order to coax the both of you to return to the manor," Jeno clarifies with a flat tone, causing Jisung to nod slowly.

"I hope one day you may see Jaemin for the man you so highly praised to Chenle about. He is a good man, and although I cannot force you to see that, I hope you can eventually see it for yourself," Jisung lowers his head to stare down at his feet.

"Is that all you needed to speak with me about?" Jeno mumbles in a cold manner.

"Yes, Sir. I will leave you to your readings, Sir," Jisung responds with a bow before scurrying out of Jeno's quarters.

Jeno sits in silence with his lips pursed into a thin line whilst he drowns in his thoughts about Jaemin.

He could never grow fond of Jaemin. Jisung suggesting he should was utterly absurd. Perhaps his acting skills are much more advanced than he realized if he was able to convince Jisung to believe even for one second that he was growing fond of Jaemin.

In all honesty, Jeno could not deny that he had found himself fond of the man at first, but as the night went on, being around Jaemin became something of a chore: one which Jeno did not want to deal with. Jeno wanted out of his contract and out of Jaemin's life, but there was no way such a thing was going to happen. Not for a while.

A long, long while.


	12. speechless

"Do you mind telling me what happened last night when you decided to pursue Jisung?" Jaemin inquires casually as he thumbs another page of his textbook from the opposite end of the long dining table.

"I had a talk with Jisung and Chenle. I managed to convince them to come back here, and we returned safely," Jeno murmurs as he mindlessly stirs his silver spoon around in his bowl of thick soup.

"Considering how both boys are indescribably stubborn, that must have been quite an exceptional feat," Jaemin remarks as he gently closes his tome and sets it on the table beside his own bowl.

"In a sense," Jeno brushes it off.

"How did you manage?"

Jeno's eyes flit up to the man across the table whom stares him back with a faint grin on his lips which he terribly attempts to suppress. Jeno furrows his brow as things slowly begin to make sense to him.

"I made a deal with Chenle," he responds flatly.

"And?"

"And Jisung already told you the rest, I assume,” he murmurs in a monotone.

"Heavens, no. Jisung is not one to tell the secrets or business of others. He was not the one to tell me," Jaemin admits with great amusement.

"Chenle," Jeno sighs before scooping up a small bit of soup and taking a bite. To his surprise, it was actually quite delicious despite its appearance which very much resembled vomit.

"He was quite eager to inform me of how highly you spoke of me and his hopes that I was just as you described me to be," Jaemin's smile begins to spread, no longer fighting the urge to do so.

"Come off it, I only said those things to get him off the street," Jeno mutters bitterly.

"Statements like that do not simply come out of nowhere."

"Precisely. I thought of how Jisung views you and how you view yourself. From there I came up with a few nice things to say," Jeno tries to justify himself, “It is not as difficult as you would like to think it is.”

"I am not sure I believe you are so creative as to jump into others’ mindsets."

"Let me be clear: I am not fond of you or what you stand for. Accusing me of feeling or thinking otherwise is a feeble attempt at best to feed your intense need for approval and praise," Jeno snaps.

Jaemin continues to grin as he stands from his seat and slowly makes his way around to Jeno.

"I need not pretend you are fond of me when you clearly at the very least have respect for me," Jaemin hums as he stands beside Jeno, "And the sooner you admit such, the easier all of our lives will be whilst you work alongside me."

Jeno sneers, quickly losing control of his temper. He suddenly grabs ahold of Jaemin's black tie and yanks him down to come face to face with him.

"Try and convince someone else to care," he growls viciously, "I do not respect you, and I long for the day I am released from your hold over me."

Jaemin chuckles in a manner which is somewhere between genuine and condescending. Though Jeno tries to maintain eye contact with him to ensure he understands the seriousness of his words, Jaemin's eyes begin to drift lower. Jeno feels his anger abruptly switch to confusion as he tries to understand why his eyes are wandering. Was he not taking him seriously? Jeno did not know, but Jaemin's eyes quickly flit back up to meet Jeno's, perplexing him further.

"Mmhmm...I am sure you do...” he hums in a slightly lower register as his smirk refuses to falter.

Jeno is rendered speechless as he grapples at some sort of explanation as to why Jaemin was speaking and acting in the manner he was.

“I have to gather supplies. I will meet you at the carriage in an hour," Jaemin utters as he places his hand atop Jeno’s. He ever so slowly slides it down until the tie slips from his grip. Jaemin then straightens up and fixes his tie.

”Be on time,” he advises, and at this, Jaemin strides away, leaving Jeno at the table by himself. Jeno stares onward in the direction Jaemin had previously been, finding himself largely confused about the exchange and unable to believe it had actually happened.


	13. wound

The ride to the cemetery was completely silent due to the fact neither party chose to speak. Jeno did not particularly mind, as he was still very much irritated with Jaemin's actions at the dining table, earlier. Well, although irritated is a proper word for what he was feeling, it was not the entirety of how he felt. He was also irrevocably puzzled.

Jeno felt that Jaemin had been gazing at him in a very odd manner, and although Jaemin had been avoiding making eye contact with him since supper, Jeno would still manage to catch glimpses of the man peeking up at him in the same manner. It was not malicious, nor was it friendly. It was odd. Jeno could not find the proper words to describe it, but he was well aware that how Jaemin was acting was unusual.

To say the very least, Jeno's headspace becomes undeniably filled with thoughts about why Jaemin's behaviour was so peculiar and what he was trying to achieve with his conversation earlier. No matter how long he ponders these types of questions, he never quite came to any satisfying conclusions.

Jeno finds himself snapping out of his own head at the sudden sight of Jaemin darting behind a mausoleum which is outside of Jeno's line of sight. Not wanting to bother calling out after Jaemin and being forced to speak to him, he instead changes his stroll into a light run to return by his side.

But something stops him.

Jeno comes to an abrupt halt as a shadowy figure lurks behind a tree near the mausoleum. Initially, he was not certain he saw this correctly. Only a faint abnormality to the tree's silhouette was visible, but his suspicions are all but confirmed once a humanoid figure creeps out in Jaemin's direction.

Jeno's heart pounds harder than a drum inside his chest. His legs act instantaneously and force him into a lightning fast run. He has to reach Jaemin before the figure does.

Jeno turns the corner and spots the figure standing just a mere foot away from Jaemin.

"Jaemin! Behind you!" Jeno bolts directly towards the two.

Jaemin turns and stares at the figure. Why was he not attacking or trying to chase them off? Why was he frozen in place?

Jeno reaches them and yanks the cloaked individual away from Jaemin, hearing a defensive hiss come from them.

"Jeno don't hurt him!" Jaemin suddenly screams.

"What?" he blurts out. The exchange causes Jeno to be distracted just long enough for the cloaked figure to move undetected.

Jeno cries out in agony as he feels a sharp, searing pain in his abdomen. He lets go of the cloaked man and drops to his knees. The man darts back into the shadows where he can no longer be seen.

"Jeno!" Jaemin rushes over to him and gets down onto his knees beside him.

Jaemin removes Jeno's hand from his abdomen and frantically yanks his cloak out of the way to reveal what appeared to be fairly deep stab wound. Blood sleeps through the surrounding area of Jeno’s white shirt and he grunts in pain.

"We need to get you to the hospital. I cannot suitor you here. I can come back for he body, later," he speaks hurriedly as his eyes flicker in the direction where he had previously been.

"No! This almost happened to you!" Jeno objects, “I‘ll not have you coming back here alone.”

"I cannot leave the hospital without a body tonight. Besides, there is one lying just over there that I _must_ take back with me," Jaemin argues.

"No body is worth being killed for! If that was the murderer that has been going around-"

"The man was Renjun!" Jaemin cuts him off, "And as for the body, it appears to be a murder victim. I have to bring it back with us."

"Let the police do their job and find it!"

"You are not listening to what I am trying to tell you!"

"Then explain! What makes this body so important that you must risk your life to come back for it?”

"The body has no blood, Jeno! It is nearly all gone!"

Jeno instantly falls silent. He couldn’t quite form the right words to respond to Jaemin, much less form a proper thought about this information.

"Gone?" he just barely manages to get out.

"Gone. It is as if it was drained out of him...but there is hardly any blood on the ground below.”

Jeno tries to continue to focus on Jaemin's words, but his wound starts becoming increasingly painful to the point where it is practically unbearable. He lets out a grunt of pain as he clenches his jaw tightly and squeezes his eyes shut. He clutches at his wound, digging his fingers into the surrounding area as he squirms.

"Just get the body. I can walk myself back. And do not, under any circumstances, stray away from my line of sight," Jeno advises him.

"I cannot just-"

"Jaemin, please."

The two's eyes meet: Jaemin's showing deep concern while Jeno's display intense seriousness and concentration.

"Okay," Jaemin concedes.

••••

As the carriage starts to move, Jaemin hastily shrugs off his cloak and lets it fall onto the seat behind him. He seems to freeze for a brief moment as he stares down at the white cloth of his shirt. He then takes it and pulls it out from being tucked into his trousers. He then proceeds to tear the material with a loud ripping sound he moves his hands to another section of his shirt and rips it once more.

"Take this and apply pressure to the wound, okay?" Jaemin advises as he extends the large piece of cloth towards Jeno, "I am not entirely certain of how deep the cut is, but we cannot risk you dying of blood loss before we reach the hospital."

Jeno takes the cloth from Jaemin's hand and crumples it up. He places it over his wound and presses it down, holding it in place as he awaits further instructions from Jaemin.

The two men had successfully reached the coach without too many complications. Still, Jeno endured a sluggish, painful walk back to it. He feels moderately upset with himself for not requesting assistance, yet he did not entirely wish to ask for help from Jaemin.

"Good. Good," he mumbles as he sits upright, "Now, I know you are adamant on doing things independently, but I highly suggest letting me carry you into the hospital. Or, at the very least, allow me to help you inside."

Jeno purses his lips into a thin line at Jaemin's request. He has an intense instinct to turn him down, but the stinging in his abdomen forces him to accept his fate.

"Alright, alright. Just please..." Jeno groans through his teeth as another wave of pain hits him, "Be quick."

"Try to remain calm. Can you do that for me?" Jaemin asks in a much softer voice.

Jeno hesitates, but eventually nods in agreement. He intakes a gasp of air as he squeezes his eyes shut.

"Good. Try to breathe slowly and continue applying pressure to the wound. We will arrive at the hospital soon enough," his soothing voice lulls Jeno into a less panicked state, internally, "You are going to be just fine. I promise."

Although his words are comforting, Jeno is not a fool. Should the wound he received be more than a mere cut, he was a dead man. He knew better than anyone else how stab wounds can kill a man. He was all too familiarized with the situation to allow Jaemin's outstanding bedside manner to blind him from the reality. It wasn't as if he had not been in this situation before and was lectured extensively on it.

"You speak like a true doctor," Jeno states as he leans back, his head thumping against the wood of the coach.

"I may not be a doctor, but I have an extensive knowledge of-"

"I meant how you are speaking to me," Jeno interjects.

"Oh...I have learned a lot from Doctor Moon. He is truly the best at comforting others," Jaemin lowers his head as a very small smile plays on his lips.

"As I suspected," Jeno utters out, holding back a groan from yet another surge of pain.

"Jeno, please, breathe slower," Jaemin lectures him, somehow still maintaining a polite yet concerned tone.

Jeno eyes the man with a furrowed brow. Jaemin stares him back with a deep frown etched onto his face and wide, worrisome eyes that practically beg him to try harder to be calm and collected.

Jeno lets out an audible groan this time, but this particular one is not due to his wound. He groans from how much Jaemin was pretending to care for him. He absolutely loves to play doctor. A bit too much for a man whom is not one.

The air falls silent as the two cease their conversation.

Jaemin leans back against the wall of the carriage, and the area which is missing material goes up ever so slightly higher than before. Jeno's eyes inadvertently wander and rest on this area where Jaemin's bare abdomen is exposed. He finds that his eyes linger for a second too long before Jaemin abruptly turns and grabs his cloak. He drapes it over himself, and although he does not make direct eye contact with Jeno, he can't help but feel as if Jaemin had done this in response to him looking. If he had, it was clear he was not intending to make it known.

Jeno hisses as the carriage hits a bump in the road. He utters out a string of curses and grips tighter onto the cloth. If only they could get there faster.


	14. disbelief

"The good news is that you are not a dead man," Doctor Moon speaks as he finishes wrapping bandages around Jeno's torso, "The bad news is that you almost were. If your attacker had cut you any deeper, it would have caused you to die of blood loss."  
  
Jeno feels something latch onto his wrist, and upon looking down at it, he finds Jaemin had placed his hand there. The man grips on anxiously as he watches Doctor Moon with a worrisome expression. Jeno wasn't quite sure if this was a subconscious action he had made of if Jaemin fully meant to be touching him. Jeno tries his best to ignore this and instead focuses once more on Doctor Moon.  
  
"I highly suggest changing your bandages every few hours as it heals. Make sure to keep a close eye on the wound to make sure it does not get infected," the man continues, "Should you need any immediate assistance, ask Jaemin. If your condition continues to worsen, please return to the hospital immediately."

"Yes, Sir," Jeno murmurs.  
  
"Now, try to get some rest while Jaemin and I go to the next room and examine the-"  
  
"No, I am coming with you," Jeno insists, "I want to know what happened."  
  
"Absolutely not. You have strained yourself enough-"  
  
"I will not take no for an answer," Jeno persists.  
  
Jaemin looks between the two men, his eyes eventually meeting with Doctor Moon's for a brief moment.

"Bring the body in here. It is better we bring it to him than to let him get up," Jaemin states, earning an exasperated sigh from the doctor.

"As you wish," he responds before opening the wooden door and disappearing into the dark hall.  
  
Jaemin lowers his head and exhales deeply through his nostrils.  
  
"Why must you be so difficult?" he inquires with shut eyes.  
  
"Because I need to know what I am dealing with. If Renjun is the man murdering civilians at night and draining them of their blood, then I would like to know how so that I can protect you from that fate," Jeno argues, "Is it not why I am here?"  
  
"Renjun would never do such a thing," Jaemin wildly objects.  
  
"How are you so certain? He sliced me open with a knife! Is that not proof enough that he is capable of bringing harm to another?" Jeno cries out.  
  
"He...he must have just been scared. Like we were," Jaemin tries to justify Renjun's actions.

"Jaemin, he should not be alive, much less roaming about at night," Jeno points out, "Something is very wrong here, and you should be well aware of that. Besides, how could you possibly defend a patient you took care of _once_? You hardly know the man."

Jaemin purses his lips together, unable to refute Jeno's statement. Jeno knew he was right and that there was nothing logical at the moment to explain the phenomenon at hand, nor did it make sense for Jaemin to defend a man he does not know personally.  
  
Jaemin suddenly looks towards Jeno with a soft gaze despite their quarrel. He flashes him a weak smile before looking back down.

"Let us worry about your condition, for now. We will hear Doctor Moon's assessment of the victim's body, then I will help take you home where you will get some rest," Jaemin places his hand over Jeno's, gliding his thumb over the latter's rough knuckles.

Before Jeno can speak, a loud thump disrupts their conversation. The door opens and Doctor Moon carries in the body of the murder victim in his arms into the candle-lit room.  
  
"Could you help Jeno off the table?" he speaks in a strained voice.  
  
"Of course," says Jaemin as he immediately wraps Jeno's arm around his shoulder. Jeno utilizes this as he slides off, and although he expects that to be the extent of Jaemin's help, he continues to keep Jeno's arm around his shoulders for support.  
  
Doctor Moon lowers the body down onto the table and spins on his heel whilst looking around for something. He locates a proper lamp and ignites it. The bright light helps illuminate the body better, and Jeno feels a chill run through his entire being.

"That...that is Kim Doyoung..." Jeno stammers out with a shaky voice.  
  
"Who is Kim Doyoung?" Jaemin questions.  
  
"He...he was...he was a friend...He was like an older brother to me," Jeno utters in disbelief before whispering under his breath, "Wh...why was he here?"  
  
The room falls silent as Jaemin peers at Jeno with sympathetic eyes, and Doctor Moon continues to examine Doyoung closely.  
  
"I am so sorry for your loss," Jaemin whispers for only Jeno to hear, something which nearly sends Jeno over the edge. He forces himself to hold back the tears which threaten to spill from his eyes.  
  
"The deepest cuts appear to be to the major arteries. The rest seem as if they were mere after thoughts. Less care taken into their patterns, and very sporadic," Doctor Moon announces, "Was this individual not lying in a pool of their blood?"  
  
"No," Jaemin promptly answers.  
  
"He should have been," Doctor Moon continues, "But the most peculiar thing is that..."  
  
"What is it, Sir?" Jeno asks.  
  
"It appears that someone was biting down on his flesh and broke through, slightly. There are human bite marks in several areas over which there are lacerations," the doctor states with a furrowed brow.  
  
"What are you implying?" Jaemin cocks his head.  
  
"The killer must have been drinking his blood as he was bleeding out."

"Who would do such a thing?" Jeno exclaims as the thought of the killer drinking his blood makes him ill.

"I am not certain. Did either of you perhaps see the man who might have done this?" Doctor Moon questions.  
  
"No, we did not. We got there some time after the murder took place," Jaemin states hastily before Jeno can speak.

"Then do you mind telling me whom sliced Jeno open?" Doctor Moon raises an eyebrow at his response.  
  
"We...we do not-"  
  
"Jaemin told me it was Renjun," Jeno cuts him off, unable to bear the man lying about what happened.  
  
"Renjun? No, that is impossible. He is dead. I confirmed that he was infected with the disease. He was on his death bed, last I saw him," Doctor Moon rambles on disbelievingly, "You must have mistaken him for someone else."  
  
Jaemin and Jeno look to one another. Jaemin lets out a deep sigh before choosing to speak.  
  
"I saw his face, Taeil. It was him. He even had the scar on his right cheek where you had made an incision into his skin. It was Renjun," Jaemin comes clean.  
  
"How...how could this be? No one survives the disease," Doctor Moon begins pacing the room, "Every single patient we have encountered has died. He was no different. You informed me of his death!"  
  
"I do not know what to say, Taeil. I know what I saw," Jaemin insists.  
  
"Your eyes deceived you," Doctor Moon hisses. He pauses a moment and takes a deep breath. "You must be exhausted. Both of you. Go home and rest. I have work that needs to be done."  
  
Doctor Moon turns his back on the two men, and without any further arguments, Jaemin helps lead Jeno towards the exit. They move at a snail's pace, but manage to get out as quickly as they can. Upon closing the door behind them, Jeno determines that he needed to say something.  
  
"I am sorry for bringing up Renjun to Doctor Moon. I did not realize he would become livid by the idea of him being alive," he admits.  
  
"It is alright. He will calm down, eventually," Jaemin speaks softly, "I do appreciate the apology, anyhow."  
  
"I did not mean to start an argument between the two of you," Jeno adds.  
  
"Do not worry so much about it. Right now it is best to remain focused on healing your wound. We will try and keep you well-rested for the next few days," Jaemin rambles out as his train of thought switches subjects.  
  
"But what about supplying bodies to the hospital?" Jeno inquires, earning a light chuckle from Jaemin.  
  
"The hospital can survive a week or so without a supply. Our time is better spent making sure my guard is in good enough shape to protect me from harm," he hums.  
  
"Yes...I suppose you have a point," Jeno concedes.  
  
"Good. Now let us hurry home and get you tucked in bed," Jaemin says in a lighthearted tone which Jeno cannot help but smile faintly at.  
  
He was oddly kindhearted despite it all. Jeno had much to be livid with Jaemin for, but for him to still care and to want to aid him in recovering from his attack was something Jeno could not simply dismiss. It was an act of kindness he hardly had the pleasure of experiencing. Even if it was a charade which he puts on for all of his patients, he couldn't help but feel grateful that Jaemin was being so amiable for once.

Perhaps he can allow his anger to subside for a day. Just for a little while.


	15. gentle

Jeno lies in bed as Jaemin pulls his covers over his body. He tries to pull them up to his neck, but Jeno throws his arms over the blanket and lets them rest at his sides.

"Is this not all a bit excessive?" Jeno points out inquisitively.

"Not at all. It could potentially hurt you to try and reach for your blankets. Why take the risk?" Jaemin reasons.

"Because it feels as if you are treating me like a child," he retorts flatly.

"No, no, not a child. I am simply taking proper care of you while you are injured. I am aware that you would like to do things for yourself, but putting too much strain on your wound could be detrimental to your healing process," Jaemin goes on in a casual manner, "I would feel awfully guilty if you were to accidentally harm yourself under my care."

Jaemin's lips form a slight pout, one which caused Jeno's heart to palpitate. He had never felt his heart do such a thing before, and it scared him. It made him briefly question if perhaps something was wrong with it, but he quickly dismisses this upon realizing that he was caused no true harm and it had stopped as quickly as it had started. Jeno determines that he would not bother to tell Jaemin, as there was no current cause for concern, but should it happen again, he would consider informing him.

He blinks twice before returning his attention to the conversation at hand.

"Alright...but do not start attempting to feed me, else I'll start acting the part of an infant," Jeno warns Jaemin with a faint smirk at his own joke.

"Do not be so dramatic," Jaemin rolls his eyes playfully, "But I _will_ have to help bathe you."

Jeno's smile instantly drops at these words, and any semblance of teasing is immediately ceased.

"You are not serious," Jeno speaks with a worried tone lacing his voice.

There is an awfully long period of silence in which both men stare at one another intensely. The longer it goes on, the further Jeno's stomach sinks. Certainly Jaemin was lying, but the way his expression does not falter brings Jeno to feel worried. The thought of the man–whom he still was not entirely fond of–seeing him in such a barren, vulnerable state makes Jeno incredibly nervous. It was enough to make his heart beat fast like he was just forced to run for his life.

"Of course not!" Jaemin begins to cackle, causing Jeno to exhale in relief.

"You are a horrible man," Jeno breathes.

"I am aware," Jaemin continues to chuckle as he attempts to hastily stifle his laughs. He places a warm hand on Jeno's wrist and smiles. "It is time to rest, now, Jeno. I will leave both of our doors open. Should you need me, just simply call my name and I will come to you straightaway. Understood?"

Jeno furrows his brow at this.

“Do you awaken easily?” Jeno inquires.

”On occasion,” Jaemin admits, “But...today I do not expect myself to be able to sleep. Not after what happened.”

Jaemin lowers his gaze down to his hand on Jeno’s wrist, but it does not obscure the saddened expression that slowly overtakes his face.

“You _do_ plan to rest eventually, yes?” Jeno questions with a deep frown etched into his face.

Jaemin chuckles lightly, though it sounds quite melancholic.

”If you so wish for me to rest, then I will try, but only under the condition that you will not hesitate to wake me, should you need assistance,” Jaemin barters.

"Of course," Jeno confirms, though not with much enthusiasm.

"Good," Jaemin takes a deep breath. He lifts his hand which was previously resting on Jeno's wrist and raises it up close to Jeno’s head. He brushes a stray strand of hair out of Jeno's face in a gentle, tender manner as he gazes softly at him. The gesture makes Jeno’s heart beat out of rhythm once again, but it stops the moment Jaemin promptly stands from his bed. The man shuffles towards the bedroom door and stops just as he reaches the threshold.

"Goodnight, Jeno," he utters.

"Goodnight, Jaemin.”

At this, Jaemin disappears into the hall, and Jeno listens to the sound of his light footsteps tapping against the wood flooring until he reaches his own door: to which he then hears it creak open before near silence ensues.

Jeno looks up at the very dimly lit ceiling, thinking of Jaemin’s odd behaviour since he was stabbed. He could not tell why the man was so eager to touch him whenever he had the chance, but it puzzles Jeno even more that he did not lecture Jaemin for doing such things.

Not wishing to think too much further into the subject, Jeno shuts his eyes and attempts to focus on resting.


	16. kindness

Jeno hears footsteps enter into his quarters, and his eyes shoot open to find Jaemin walking to his bedside with a silver platter in his hands. He instantly calms and breathes out a deep breath very slowly as to not accidentally hurt himself.

"Is Jisung ill?" Jeno groans out as he cautiously pulls himself into a sitting position.

"No, no, I just thought maybe you would be hungry," Jaemin says in a soft voice which is particularly pleasant to hear after just waking up, "You slept through nearly the whole day, so I asked Jisung to make you something."

"And you decided to bring it up to me in his stead?" Jeno asks with a cocked eyebrow.

"I thought I should check in on you to ensure you were doing alright," Jaemin admits as he sets the platter down onto Jeno's lap carefully, "How was your sleep?"

Jeno fixates his gaze on the nearly full teacup in the top left corner of the platter and frowns.

"Not very well, I must say. I would awaken with sharp pains from accidentally attempting to sleep on my injured side," Jeno informs him.

Jaemin's soft smile falters upon hearing this. He extends his hand out and hovers it above Jeno’s, but he freezes in place. After a several moments of hesitation, Jaemin finally withdrawals his hand and shoves both of them deep into the pockets of his trousers.

"I am terribly sorry. Hopefully soon you will not have to deal with painful rest," the man responds with solemn eyes. They were saturated with empathy, and somehow it makes Jeno feel something. He was not quite sure what it was, nor how to explain it, but it was a very different feeling.

Jeno looks Jaemin in his eyes as he tries to seek out a crack in his façade, though, no matter how long he watches him, he doesn’t seem to break or appear anything aside from genuinely concerned. Part of Jeno wishes to believe in the man’s kindness, but his prior actions make him question Jaemin’s motives. He was not quite sure if Jaemin had much to gain by pretending to be caring and sympathetic towards him, but that did not stop Jeno from being untrusting of him, anyhow.

"Yes, hopefully," Jeno agrees with a mumble as he looks away.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Jaemin offers politely.

"No, I am alright," Jeno rejects him flatly.

"Are you certain?" Jaemin presses as if pushing him to take up his offer would change his response.

"Yes, I am," the latter confirms in such a cold manner that Jaemin falls silent.

Jaemin's eyes dart away from Jeno and instead gaze down at the platter of food before him. He nods in a vaguely disappointed manner with his eyes briefly shutting as he does so.

"Well...I guess I will leave you to eat your meal,” he says in a way which comes across as sounding almost sad, "I have a few things to get done, so if you should need anything, call on Jisung, and he will aid you. I will inform him to listen closely for you.”

Jeno tilts his head upon hearing this. He glances briefly towards his window, taking note that the sun had already set, then returns his sights to Jaemin. It was peculiar that he would choose to leave the manor at such a time when he had explicitly mentioned beforehand that traveling alone at night was not safe.

"Things?"

"Yes."

"What kind of  things ?" Jeno prods for answers.

"At the hospital,” Jaemin keeps his eyes trained on the platter rather than on the man whom he was speaking with.

"That did not answer my inquiry," Jeno responds with narrowed eyes.

Jaemin exhales deeply and lowers his head.

"Doctor Moon requests my assistance with handling a few of his patients. I do so every so often when things get too congested for him to handle alone. I do not know exactly what I will be helping with, only that I will be assisting Doctor Moon," Jaemin's expression hardens as he finally makes eye contact with Jeno, "Does that answer your inquiry?"

Jeno purses his lips. Though Jaemin gave him a proper response, it was not quite satisfying enough for him. Unfortunately, he does not have enough evidence to confront Jaemin for lying. He was acting strange, but he did not know why. It could be for any number of reasons.

"I s'pose so," he murmurs.

"Good. I will be back in a few hours,” Jaemin says formally before exhaling deeply through his nose. His gaze softens, and he takes his right hand from his pocket, placing it atop Jeno’s forearm, patting it twice very gently. He leaves it there for a second too long before retracting it once more.

“Please...try and not harm yourself while I am away," Jaemin nods before turning on his heel to leave.

Jeno watches as the man strides to his door, feeling guilt well up in his stomach. Without giving it much thought, he abruptly calls out:

"Jaemin."

The man pauses and turns his head slightly to peer over his shoulder, though not entirely turning his body so that he can actually see Jeno.

"Yes?"

"Thank you,” Jeno winces slightly as the words leave his mouth. He disliked uttering those words to Jaemin, but he could not deny that he was genuinely grateful to be in his care. The prodigal son of a doctor with an impressively extensive knowledge on patient care was tending to him and ensuring he was well. Personal strifes aside, it was one of the best situations he could possibly find himself in in the current moment with his condition.

With a nod of acknowledgement and a very faint smile playing on his lips, Jaemin disappears into the hall, and Jeno is left alone, once again.

Jeno sighs deeply and thinks of Jaemin being outside at this time without his protection. The murderer is still at large, and it was still very much unsafe to be wandering the streets at night. He was potentially risking his life to help attend to patients at the hospital, and this does not sit well with Jeno. He was not certain if he was particularly upset with Jaemin for leaving the manor or with Doctor Moon for requesting he help at a time like this when it was vastly unsafe.

Jeno shakes his head and attempts to dispel these thoughts. He tries to assure himself that Jaemin was only making a hasty trip to the hospital. He would be safe once inside. Jaemin is not his liability if he chooses to wander about without Jeno there to protect him. Besides, if he were to manage to be murdered before their contract was up, Jeno would be free once again. Was that not what he wanted? Certainly it was, but...he cannot help the growing guilt and anxiousness filling his body at this morbid thought. To make things worse, he realizes that Jaemin dying would also mean failing his job–which, in turn, would potentially tarnish his reliability–and losing his substantial income.

Perhaps Jaemin being killed was not what Jeno wanted; and it is this realization that causes Jeno to feel truly ill.

"Oh god, Jaemin...please...do not get murdered," he groans aloud.


	17. bandages

Jeno sits on the edge of his bed, listening to the sound of footsteps coming closer to his room as he prepares himself for his routine changing of bandages. While he expects Jisung to come in as he had yesterday and the day before, Jeno is surprised to find that Jaemin enters the room with a roll of fresh bandages in hand. He offers him a warm smile as he approaches, but Jeno only stares blankly in return.

"Where's Jisung?" he inquires without a second thought as to how it might come across to Jaemin.

"He is busy having supper with Chenle. I told him I would tend to your wound and replace your bandages," Jaemin speaks promptly as his smile falters, "Is there a problem?"

Jeno hesitates a moment. He wishes to tell the man how he felt particularly uncomfortable with him being the one to do such a task, but Jeno understands it was an unreasonable, biased concept for him to feel such a way. Besides, he knows it would be quite rude to tell him that when all Jaemin intended to do was help aid him while allowing Jisung rest and time to spend with his friend.

"No, of course not," Jeno says in a less than convincing tone of voice which causes Jaemin to raise one of his brows.

"You do not sound so certain," he points out.

Jeno shakes his head dismissively, trying his best to deter his suspicions.

"No...no, I was simply not expecting you."

"I am the most qualified to be tending to your wound," Jaemin remarks with a very faint laugh.

Jeno lets out a very short, light chuckle that is relatively forced. He is all too aware of the inauthentic nature of his laugh and hopes Jaemin would not notice as he had.

"Yes, I just...never mind me. Let us be quick, yes?" Jeno requests, and Jaemin nods understandingly.

"Certainly."

Jaemin extends his hand out for Jeno to take, causing the latter to look up at him with a questioning gaze.

”It would sincerely help make the process easier and faster for the both of us if you are to stand for it,” Jaemin states the second he notices Jeno’s expression.

“Oh...”

Jeno takes Jaemin’s hand and allows for him to slowly pull him up from the bed. He inhales sharply at the searing pain in his abdomen, alerting Jaemin to cease his efforts.

”Are you alright?” he asks immediately.

”Yes, I am fine,” Jeno lies.

”Are you s-“

”Please, I am begging you, help me up and do not waste more time,” Jeno snaps.

Though hesitant at first, Jaemin practically yanks Jeno onto his feet at his command, catching him off guard. He stumbles slightly into Jaemin, causing yet another stabbing pain to shoot through his abdomen. He yelps as he clutches onto him, digging his fingers harshly into the man’s back. He drags his fingernails down as he pants heavily, but Jaemin seemingly doesn’t react. He simply stays still in place until Jeno is able to stand upright.

“Please remove your shirt,” Jaemin commands the second Jeno straightens his posture.

”Pardon?”

”Remove your shirt so that I may tend to your bandages.”

”But Jisung merely lifted it just enough to-

”Jisung does not particularly feel comfortable seeing the barren bodies of others. I, on the other hand, do not care much of it. I do what I must to ensure I take care of individuals in an effective manner,” Jaemin retorts without hesitation, “Such a thing is not inherently perverse for me.”

”And should I not feel comfortable with such a thing?” Jeno questions.

”Then your modesty would be complicating the process,” Jaemin answers, “We could most certainly do it Jisung’s way, but you must keep in mind that it would take twice as long since I would have to ensure that my view of your wound is not obstructed by your shirt. It is your choice.”

Jeno scrunches his nose in distaste at his current predicament. He groans aloud as he determines he would much rather be quickly done with his encounter with Jaemin than to spend a longer duration in his presence.

Jeno attempts to raise his shirt, but whimpers out in pain, only managing to get it halfway off.

“Please help,” Jeno requests, and Jaemin hastily complies. With his help, they manage to pull the white shirt over his head and off his body. Jaemin tosses it onto Jeno’s bed and immediately glances at the bandages around Jeno’s abdomen.

“Well, at first glance, I see that you are not bleeding through. That is good. Unfortunately, that does not mean you are not bleeding at all,” he speaks aloud.

Jaemin proceeds to unwrap his bandages, making sure to roll them up neatly as he goes.

“Ah yes, it appears there was only a little spotting, most likely due to you putting some strain on your wound. I would suggest taking it a bit easier for the next day or so. It will stop completely, soon enough,” he rambles out, “No sign of infection. That is good to see. Though...I could lightly clean the wound with water as to ensure it is less likely to become infected.”

Jeno grumbles but does not argue.

”Do what you must.”

Jaemin’s eyes flicker up to meet his and he smiles politely.

”One moment,” he states, “Please hold this.”

He extends the clean roll of bandages towards Jeno and waits until he takes it before taking off out of the room in a light run.

Jeno stands in place, staring directly at the doorway with a hardened expression. He awaits Jaemin’s return with utmost patience, not being bothered by his lack of presence in the slightest. When he joins Jeno once more, he notices Jaemin no longer has the used bandages. Instead, he carries what appears to be a white cloth in his hand. As he gets closer, Jeno takes notice that the cloth is dampened.

Jaemin kneels down and peers up at Jeno.

"Please inform me if I accidentally cause you pain. I will attempt to be as gentle as possible," he mentions, waiting until Jeno nods as a signal to proceed.

The cold, wet cloth touches Jeno's wound, causing him to initially jolt from the feeling, but he does not cry out. It stings, but Jeno does not pay it much mind. He had caused himself far more pain in taking off his shirt than Jaemin was dabbing at his injury with an incredibly gentle touch. His wound was sensitive, but Jaemin was doing his best to not hurt him.

“You know...Doctor Moon once assigned me the task of aiding a man who had gotten stabbed repeatedly during a bar fight at the local pub,” Jaemin speaks as he keeps his hands busied with the task of cleaning Jeno, “He had a much younger woman come in claiming to be his wife, which was odd considering he looked to be twice her age, but I am not one to judge. I had to inform her that his condition was critical, and that he was most likely not going to make it. I expected her to be in distress, but...it was quite peculiar, as the second she saw him on the hospital bed, she threw herself at me. She embraced me and cried into my shoulder as if I was the only man who could console her.”

Jaemin sets the cloth down on the floor beside him, and he takes the clean bandages from Jeno.

“She even asked me to walk her home because she claimed she needed company in her time of grief,” he continues as he begins to wrap the bandages around Jeno’s injury. He makes a brief pause in his story as he glances up at Jeno for a split second before going on. “Of course, I declined. There was far more work to be done, and her husband was not going to get any better if I were out wasting time escorting her back to their home. But upon doing so, she reacted in a bitter manner, claiming I didn’t care for her distress. Before I could argue that her dying husband was of more importance, she stormed out of the hospital.”

Jeno gazes intently at Jaemin with a perplexed expression.

“And why are you telling me this?” Jeno asks as he tilts his head slightly.

Jaemin temporarily stops at this question. He licks his lips and stares at Jeno’s abdomen vacantly for a minute. His eyes flicker up, but they don’t meet Jeno’s. They appear to look at Jeno’s torso before flitting back down to his bandages.

“No reason,” he brushes it off, “Just a story to fill the silence with something more entertaining.”

At this, Jaemin quickly finishes bandaging Jeno up.

“But I suppose that story isn’t quite as interesting as the time I had to aid a man whose wife had castrated him. Or the time I helped Doctor Moon treat a circus clown who was mauled by a tiger,” he mentions.

“Mauled by a tiger?” Jeno exclaims as his eyes grow twice their size, “What was he doing?”

Jeno’s enthusiastic response makes a soft smile form on Jaemin’s lips.

“A contortionist dared him to enter the cage and taunt it with raw meat to see what would happen,” Jaemin tells him.

“What idiot would willingly do that? Is it not obvious that the tiger would maul you in such a situation?” Jeno grimaces.

“You would be surprised to know how often people tend to lack good judgement in preventable situations which result in injury. We all tend to do it at some point.”

“So you believe we are  _ all _ idiots?” Jeno raises his brow.

“Oh no, absolutely not,” Jaemin denies, “I am far smarter than the average clown.”

“Are you certain?”

Jaemin chuckles, revealing his bright smile in the process. It was quite dazzling, Jeno could not deny that. Though he tries his best to remain as straight-faced as possible, he couldn’t help but grin faintly as well. He tells himself it’s only because of his clever remark, but a voice in the back of his mind tells him that Jaemin and his sickeningly sweet smile was most certainly a contributing factor.

“We all have our moments,” Jaemin picks up the cloth from the ground and gets onto his feet to stand before Jeno, “Even you.”

Their gazes meet and Jeno finds himself instantly mesmerized by the way Jaemin’s deep brown eyes seem to glimmer like fairy dust even though the only source of light was coming from a singular gas lamp on Jeno’s night stand. They look fixedly at one another for far longer than Jeno initially realizes. He was so incredibly fixated on the small details of Jaemin’s face–such as his beautifully long lashes and full lips that have a soft pink tint to them–that once he becomes aware of how long they had been this way, nearly a whole minute had passed by. He clears his throat and looks away, feeling a sense of embarrassment at how he managed to get lost in examining Jaemin’s features the way he did.

“Thank you...for helping change my bandages,” he mumbles.

“You’re welcome,” the man replies softly, “Would you like help lying back down?”

“No, it’s alright,” Jeno declines with a shake of his head, “I should try and change clothes, anyhow so that I am prepared to go to sleep.”

“Of course,” Jaemin agrees, “Well...I suppose if you no longer need my services, I should be on my way. Doctor Moon needs me again, tonight.”

Jeno looks towards Jaemin once more and furrows his brow.

“Again?” he inquires, “Why do you help him so often? It seems as if you go nearly every single night.”

Jaemin simply smiles and briefly looks down at the cloth in his hands as he seems to mindlessly play with it.

“He needs my assistance,” he murmurs, “And who am I to decline helping those who are in dire need of medical attention? Besides...it’s not as if I am much use here. You are quite adamant on Jisung being your caretaker, and I am not one to force you to allow me to help. Tonight being a rare exception, of course.”

Jeno frowns deeply at the way Jaemin sounds vaguely sullen at the mention of Jeno not wishing to accept his help. A sense of guilt fills his stomach, physically putting him in a state of discomfort as he considers whether or not his reluctance to accept the man’s help was him being inherently rude and reluctant of giving Jaemin the chance to redeem himself.

Did he deserve the opportunity to redeem himself in Jeno’s eyes?

The more Jeno considers this, the more he realizes that...perhaps he does. Even if Jeno were to remain cautious of Jaemin and his actions, surely it wouldn’t be all that harmful to at least  _ attempt _ to try again at having a better partnership with him.

“Well, I best get going. Be safe and do not accidentally harm yourself while I am away,” Jaemin gives his standard advisory statement before leaving, “You will most likely not see me until tomorrow, so...goodnight, Jeno.”

“Goodbye, Jaemin,” Jeno responds, “And…please...be cautious while you are out.”

The corners of Jaemin’s mouth pull up into a soft smile as his eyes light up at Jeno’s words.

“Of course,” he agrees.

And with a slight nod of his head, Jaemin turns on his heel and departs from Jeno, leaving him to prepare for bed on his own.


	18. reconsiderations

For several days, Jaemin merely visits Jeno for brief periods of time, disappearing after small talk and efforts to check in on his condition. The talks were barely a few minutes in duration, and Jeno couldn’t help but feel restless by how little time he spent with him. Even worse was the fact that Jaemin would never check in on him during the day. It was always at night, just before he went to bed. His excuse was always that he had to go assist Doctor Moon at the hospital, but it was beginning to irk Jeno. Jaemin would care for him and check in to make sure he was properly rested, well fed, and not in any severe pain, but he would give up all too easily at staying and making conversation. It caused Jeno to feel particularly lonely. Even before when he had been bickering with Jaemin, it was far more human interaction than he was currently being given. To make matters worse, even Jisung was preoccupied. To his knowledge, Chenle grew particularly fond of Jaemin and made himself comfortable in his estate. Now he seems to wander the place alongside Jisung at all hours. He and Jisung were inseparable, and it made for attempting to speak with him an impossible feat. Jeno was simply a being taking up space in the large mansion.

"It looks like you are healing up quite nicely," Jaemin remarks as he rolls up Jeno's bandages and examines the area which he had been cut, "I do not think you need these, anymore."

He looks into Jeno's eyes with a bright, toothy smile and a glimmer in his eyes. He looked quite proud that Jeno was getting well.

"How long until it fully heals?" Jeno inquires.

"I am not certain. Everyone heals at a different pace," Jaemin refuses to give him a proper time frame.

"Am I well enough to escort you to the hospital, tonight?" Jeno asks a little too eagerly, biting down on his bottom lip the second he realizes how desperate he sounds to assist Jaemin.

"We cannot rush recovery, Jeno. Be patient," Jaemin responds as his smile falters.

"If I am well enough to wander the mansion, am I not well enough to also do my duties as your guard?" Jeno points out.

Jaemin pats Jeno's thigh very lightly and shakes his head in a dismissive manner.

"Let me find you a clean nightgown to wear," he says, evading the question.

Jaemin gets up from Jeno's bed, but the latter hastily catches his wrist and stands beside him.

"Why do you avoid the subject?" Jeno raises his voice, "Why are you keeping me trapped here when I feel I am well enough to do my job? I no longer am pained by my wound, and I am able to do things on my own without complication. Why do you act as if I cannot escort you, tonight?”

"Because I cannot risk you getting harmed again," Jaemin snaps as he refuses to look Jeno in the eye.

"Is protecting you not what you hired me to do? I am certain that I am well enough to do as such, why must I stay behind when you risk your well-being every time you leave?" Jeno objects angrily as a fire ignites in his chest.

"Jeno, I will not risk you getting harmed again! That is final!" Jaemin practically bellows as he finally faces him.

The two men stare at one another with burning gazes, neither wanting to back down.

"I have a job to do, a _contract_ to fulfill. Why does it matter what happens to me?" Jeno questions through clenched teeth.

Though he expects Jaemin to speak some type of excuse, he does not. Instead, he seemingly becomes distracted as his eyes begin to wander. Jeno's brow furrows as he tries to follow his line of sight, but this proves to be a terrible idea. His eyes were resting on Jeno's barren chest in a manner which appears as if he’s lost in thought. There was a look in the man’s eyes that he could not determine what it was, but it makes Jeno’s heart beat fast as he notices it. Jeno finds that the situation evokes several different emotional responses which he cannot properly identify at the current moment. He tries to gather his thoughts before speaking, but his mouth begins to move before he can do so.

"Stop staring at me that way!" he hisses venomously, causing Jaemin's eyes to widen and snap up to meet his.

"I-I was just-I was just examining your wound!" Jaemin attempts to explain.

"You were not!" Jeno calls his bluff.

"I-I..." Jaemin stammers, unable to properly find the right words to defend himself, "I must go. Taeil is awaiting me at the hospital."

Before Jeno is able to object, Jaemin rips his hand away and practically sprints out of Jeno's quarters.

”Wait!” he calls out after him, but he knows it’s no use, "Goddammit!"

Jeno slams his fist against the wall next to him, causing a loud, disruptive bang to fill the room.

Jeno wants to chase after him, but he is not sure what it is he even wished to say to him. Perhaps it was better to let him go and hope things would be less intense when he returns.

 _If_ he returns.

Jeno listens closely as the sound of two sets of footsteps clomp up the stairwell. He hears them approach his room, and soon enough, his suspicions are confirmed.

"Sir?" a deep, panicked voice speaks to him from the doorway.

Jeno slowly turns his head towards the door and finds Jisung standing just a little ways into his room with Chenle just behind him at the threshold.

"What happened?" Jisung inquires with his eyebrows knitted together in deep concern.

"Jaemin just left the mansion in a haste, and we heard a loud bang all the way from the kitchen," Chenle adds.

"He and I got into a dispute over my health. Do not worry," Jeno attempts to say in a calm manner, "May I ask if you know where Jaemin has gone?"

"Did...did he not tell you?" Jisung asks in a shaky voice, "He-he went to the hospital."

Jeno furrows his brow as he examines how Jisung appears to grow timid and refuses to look him in the eye. He fixates his gaze on the floor and stammers out his response: a stark contrast to his previously unfazed nature while asking Jeno about what had happened.

"Wait...are you...are you _lying_?" Jeno confronts him.

"N-no, Sir!" Jisung squeaks out as he winces.

"You are!"

"Sir, please, I am telling you the tr-"

"You most certainly are not! You are a terrible liar! Where has he gone?" Jeno demands.

The two boys look at one another. Jisung shakes his head, but Chenle does not seem to care.

"Jaemin told us to keep watch over you to make certain you do not leave to follow him," Chenle comes clean.

"Why?"

"He...he has been leaving to visit the graveyard."

••••

Jeno comes to a halt several yards away from the cemetery. Just a little ways away, a coach sits idle on the edge of the street. Jaemin's coach. He lets out a sigh of relief, as traveling on foot to the cemetery was quite a long, strenuous journey. He was almost certain that Jaemin would be long gone by the time he finally arrived.

Jeno takes off in a brisk walk towards the entrance, hoping he could locate Jaemin quickly and not manage to pass him by.

Upon reaching the entrance to the cemetery, Jeno can see a cloaked figure dragging something along. Jeno instantly realizes that the figure was carrying a body. He knew it had to be Jaemin. Wasting no time, Jeno paces up to the figure and grabs their shoulder. A scream escapes the man as he drops the corpse and spins around with his hand balled up into a fist. Jeno anticipates this and throws his left arm up, blocking the incoming blow. Then, the two's eyes meet.

"Jeno? What are you doing here?" Jaemin interrogates him in shaky whisper.

"I should be asking the same of you," Jeno retorts, "Why have you been lying to me?"

Jaemin turns his head slightly and looks downward at the grass below his feet.

"I-I knew you would want to do your job, but you were not yet ready to do such a task," Jaemin insists, "Why did you follow me? I presumed you did not want to be in the same room as me after..."

"You are putting yourself in danger! How could you be so reckless? You flaunt your intelligence around, then decide it is a brilliant idea to wander about at night, without me," Jeno scoffs, "I do not care what dispute we had prior, I cannot let you do this alone."

"Jeno, you are not well enough.”

"I am not a child! I am capable of determining when I am well enough to do my job! What is the honest reason you do not want me here?" Jeno confronts him.

"I..." Jaemin grapples for a proper excuse to give Jeno, "I cannot risk allowing you to put yourself in harm's way for me."

"That does not make any sense. Why hire me to intervene and protect you from harm when you do not want me to do so? You cannot protect me from protecting you," Jeno hisses as he throws his hands up in anger.

"Why must you always argue with me?" Jaemin bellows.

"Why must _you_ argue with _me_?"

"That is enough. Go home, Jeno."

"Certainly not. You owe me an explanation as to why I cannot guard you as I am supposed to. You forged the documents that incline me to serve and protect you. Why do you now ignore the very reason I am here?" Jeno presses, "There must be something you are keeping from me. What is it?"

"There is nothing I am keeping from you," Jaemin denies.

"We made a deal. A binding contract was signed–"

"Burn it, then! Burn it to ashes!" Jaemin cries out in a desperate plea to Jeno, "Return to the mansion and get rid of the damned thing! I do not care! Just please, leave here and get back to the safety of the mansion."

Jeno gapes at the flustered man in clear distress. He was oddly panicked and sounds as if he is practically seconds away from being on his knees, begging Jeno to go home. He was even willing to destroy their contract. Jeno cannot help but feel taken aback. It was unlike Jaemin to concede, much less beg.

"No," Jeno responds without so much as thinking.

"Excuse me?"

This question prompts Jeno to take a second to think carefully about his response. He was being given a chance to reconsider whether or not he truly wanted to stay with Jaemin and stick to their contract to the very end. Unfortunately for Jaemin, the answer was already clear to Jeno. He had been pondering it for days whilst left to his own devices, and with Jaemin’s odd behaviour back at the manor, he finds himself as confident in his decision as ever.

"I said no," Jeno repeats himself sternly, "I have a duty to serve you, and I will fulfill my end of our arrangement. Pushing me away will not end this."

Jeno can see anxiousness fill Jaemin’s expression in the pale moonlight.

"Was an end to our contract not what you have been wanting since the first night? Why the change of heart?" Jaemin seems to grow restless at Jeno’s refusal to comply.

Jeno’s eyes examine the man’s weary face as he steps closer to him. He was not going to back down, and he intends to make that very clear to Jaemin.

"As you said before, I am a man that is able to separate emotions from my work," Jeno says in a low voice, "but that does not mean my curiosity will not get the better of me.”

"Wh-what are you getting at?"Jaemin gulps.

"You have piqued my interest, Na Jaemin. I can sense that there are things you wish to keep under lock and key...but I promise you, they will not be kept secret for long," Jeno states ominously.

"I...I have nothing to keep from you. I lay my cards out on the table for you to see. If you choose to ignore the truth, then it is your own doing," Jaemin hastily defends himself.

"Oh, is that so?" Jeno inquires as he cocks one of his brows.

"Certainly," Jaemin confirms.

"We will see about that."


	19. dedication

"You have not spoken to me since we left the cemetery," Jeno points out as they walk down the hospital’s dark, hidden corridor to meet with Doctor Moon.

"I have nothing to discuss with you," Jaemin utters in a prompt, straightforward manner that lacks emotion.

Jeno leans a bit closer into Jaemin as a mischievous smirk plays on his lips.

"Be careful, you might just make me sad with that tone of yours," he whispers.

He was not quite sure why he found such an impulse to react to Jaemin's cold demeanor in such a mischievous manner, but it makes him feel satisfied. It is as if he finally has the upper hand, and this feeling is only fed into further by Jaemin's response.

"Ah, stop that!"

"Stop what, exactly?"

"Stop speaking to me that way!"

"And what way is that?" Jeno hums as he plays innocent.

Jaemin lets out a grunt of vexation just before the two approach a slightly opened door in which dim lighting seeps from the gap. He opens it fully and leads the way inside, not bothering to hold the door open for Jeno.

"Jaemin! There you are! I was wondering why you left the body unatten–...Jeno?" Doctor Moon’s eyes widen drastically the moment he catches a glimpse of the man.

"You seem surprised to see me, Doctor," Jeno remarks with a cocked brow.

"No, I was just...Jaemin had mentioned that you were not healed yet. May I have a look?" he asks as his eyes flicker from Jaemin to Jeno.

"Certainly," Jeno agrees as he parts his cloak and pulls the fabric of his top up to reveal his healing wound for Doctor Moon to see.

"May I ask why you are not wearing a bandage?" he follows up upon taking a quick glance at his injury.

"I was in a hurry to follow Jaemin. He had left without me, and I was determined to accompany him, tonight," Jeno explains, and the man nods, not questioning him further.

Doctor Moon bends down just a slight bit and places his hands on his knees to better examine the wound.

"Have you been able to move about without issue?" he asks, and Jeno nods, "Have you had any intense pain at all, recently?"

"Not recently, no. I am able to go about my business as usual," he confirms.

Doctor Moon's brow furrows deeply as his eyes shift towards Jaemin.

"May I speak with you for a moment?" he asks Jaemin as he nods his head towards the door. Jaemin’s eyes flicker from Doctor Moon to Jeno and back again before hesitantly stepping forward to follow the man outside.

"Excuse us," Moon says before shutting the door. The second he does so, Jeno narrows his eyes and steps closer towards it. He knows he should not eavesdrop, but he knew very well that they were about to talk about him. Finding himself far too curious as to what Doctor Moon has to say, Jeno gently presses his ear against the door and listens closely.

"Jaemin, what do you think you are doing?" he asks knowingly.

"N-nothing, Taeil,” Jaemin stammers in denial.

"Then why did you tell me Jeno was not healing well?"

"B-because...I thought-"

"He is well enough to be keeping an eye on you," Doctor Moon hisses, "Do I have to reconsider your job as my assistant due to your lack of judgement?"

"No, Sir!" Jaemin exclaims in a panic.

"Then explain what is going on here,” Moon demands, “ _ Now _ , Jaemin."

There is a long pause of silence which makes Jeno's anticipation grow exponentially. He was well aware of the fact that Jaemin had been downplaying his recovery, but he could not determine why. Even with Jaemin claiming it was because he didn’t wish for Jeno to be harmed again, it felt like an odd excuse which made very little sense.

"I requested you continue doing this under one condition: you were to find a professional to guard you while you are out exhuming bodies. I gave you leeway considering Jeno's condition, but this? This is unacceptable,” Taeil remarks sternly.

"B-but, Taeil-"

"Consider your next reply carefully," Doctor Moon subtly threatens him, his tone sending a chill up Jeno’s spine. He couldn’t help but smirk at the thought of the man forcing Jaemin to be truthful and laying into him about lying. Perhaps it was childish, but Jeno did not care.

"I...I do not want to see him injured again," Jaemin admits with a wavering voice, causing Jeno’s smile to drop slightly, "He...could have died because of me."

Jeno wants to groan at this response, but he remains quiet. Instead, he chooses to roll his eyes at his response which was a paper-thin excuse at best.

"That is his  _ job _ . He puts himself in harm's way to assure that you remain safe."

Yet another pause in conversation makes Jeno get an odd feeling in his stomach. A sort of feeling like someone was gripping onto it and squeezing as tightly as possible.

"What if I do not want that, anymore?" Jaemin asks in a quieter voice, and Jeno furrows his brow. A deep frown etches into his face as he focuses intently on the discussion.

"What do you mean?" Taeil asks with a sense of irritation.

"I..." Jaemin hesitates, "I want to work alone, again."

"No,” Moon denies instantly, “Absolutely not.”

"But Taeil-"

"Is there something I am not aware of, Jaemin?” Doctor Moon confronts him, “What is going on between the two of you that prevents you from allowing Jeno to do his job?"

"There is nothing! I just...I just..."

"He works for you. You are not supposed to be making friends with him. And if you’re making enemies with him, then–“

"That is not it,” Jaemin claims.

"Then would you care to explain what exactly it is?" Moon prompts him once more.

"I...I am not sure,” Jaemin fails to explain himself yet again.

There is a moment of silence just before the two men begin to speak in inaudible murmurs which Jeno cannot decipher. This causes his irritation to grow, and he scrunches his face up in frustration. He stands at the door hearing these whispers for several long moments before Doctor Moon's voice becomes relatively audible again.

"Be careful. People like you could be put in prison for years if convicted. Assess his intentions and be very,  _ very _ cautious,” he warns Jaemin with utmost seriousness, “Do not let your curiosity and emotions get the better of you. As pessimistic as that may sound, you must understand the implications of what you are getting yourself into...You must be careful."

“I know...I am doing my best to remain cautious of him. I just sense that he’s different…” Jaemin murmurs quietly, “Though...after tonight, I am not all that certain.”

“Jaemin…what did you do?”

Their voices once again become inaudible to Jeno, and no matter how hard he strains his ears to listen, he cannot make out a single word being spoken. He remains this way for several long moments before he hears Doctor Moon’s voice just on the other side of the door.

“If you understand what is best for your safety, do not blindly trust a man you barely know. Do you understand me?”

“Yes, Taeil.”

Jeno leaps back just before Doctor Moon opens the door again, and he shoots the man a weak smile as he pretends as if he did not hear a word.

“Go in,” Doctor Moon commands as he steps aside for Jaemin to enter into the room, “I left my scalpels in my office and could not find any in here. I will have to check the supply room just down the hall. I’ll be back in just a moment.”

At this, Doctor Moon strides away, leaving Jeno and Jaemin alone with the dead body. Jeno furrows his brow and fixates his eyes on Jaemin as the man shuffles slowly inside. His face is pale, and he has an expression that makes him appear as if he had seen a ghost. It was worrisome to say the least. 

"Is everything alright?" Jeno inquires politely.

"Y-yes..." Jaemin stutters.

Jeno can’t help but feel disheartened by the sound of his voice and how there was a vague timidness to it.

"Are you certain? I could have sworn I heard Doctor Moon say something about being careful," Jeno inquires as he tries to nudge the man towards telling him something. Anything.

"It...it was just about the grave digging. He-he wants me to be more cautious," Jaemin replies, evading Jeno's gaze as he stares at the cadaver.

"You sound shaken up. Did he say something to frighten you?" Jeno questions as genuine concern laces his voice despite his best attempt not to sound as such.

"I...I think Doctor Moon is coming," Jaemin murmurs, avoiding answering Jeno’s question, forcing him to let the subject go for the time being.

Jeno's jaw clenches, and he begins grinding his teeth. He is not sure why this turn of events angers him so deeply, but he cannot help it. He knows for a fact that Doctor Moon was warning Jaemin to be wary of him, and it makes his blood boil. Had risking his life for Jaemin not been good enough for him? Even if Jaemin was insufferable at times, he was willing to give his life to keep him safe. That has been the entire goal of his job as Jaemin’s guard: to maintain his safety and do whatever is necessary to ensure it until the end of his contract. Was it not enough for him? It certainly felt that way.

How much more dedicated must he have to be to prove he is trustworthy?

Worst of all, Jeno begins to wonder if his words were poisoning Jaemin's mind. Were they frightening Jaemin into believing he would turn on him and report him to the police? He did not know, but the thought of that being true was enough to make Jeno feel a sense of helplessness. Complete and utter helplessness.

Doctor Moon reenters the room once again with a scalpel in hand and paces over to one of the workstations in the outer edge of the room to the right side of the body.

"You brought me the right man, correct?" the doctor inquires before glancing over his shoulder to look at the body on the table.

"Yes, Mark Lee," Jaemin confirms.

"Good,” he remarks as he grabs something from his station and walks over to the body, “Let us take a look at some of his cells, shall we?"

He raises his scalpel and places it onto the boy's hallowed cheek. He then presses down on his skin, making an incision. Blood proceeds to ooze from the cut, and Doctor Moon hastily places a piece of square glass just below the incision. He allows the blood to slowly drip onto it, and once enough blood accumulates onto the glass, Moon carefully takes it back over to his station to begin examining it.

Jaemin and Jeno stand on the other side of the room, awaiting the doctor's findings. Jeno turns his head slightly in Jaemin's direction, but the man keeps his sights on Doctor Moon. Jeno knows he can see him, yet he still refuses to acknowledge him. He decides to sidestep so that he is closer to Jaemin, but this causes the man to step away, creating more distance between the two of them.

Jeno opens his mouth to speak, but before he can, Doctor Moon does.

"This looks wrong... _ very _ wrong," he mutters.

"What is it?" Jaemin questions.

"It appears that some of the cells are mutating," he answers.

"Mutating? Mutating how?"

"There are cells that are a dark blue colour, it’s almost black, and they...they appear to be consuming half of the non-mutated blood cells. The ones that are not being consumed seem to be in the middle of transitioning into a blue cell. They are an odd purple colour. It is...it is nothing I have ever seen before..." Doctor Moon gawks as he turns around to look at the corpse of the previously ill man.

"You mean they  _ were _ doing that. Right? They could not possibly still be alive and functioning," Jaemin asks with a nervous laugh, but Doctor Moon simply shakes his head, causing Jaemin's weak smile to drop, "Then should we quarantine the body? Or perhaps return it to its proper resting place?"

"No, I must see what this disease is doing to this poor dead man. The more we know about his condition, the better our chances are of fighting it," he explains, "And is that not what we want? To cease the death toll from this disease?"

"Y-Yes, Sir," Jaemin concedes.

"Then I will conduct more research, and hopefully we can get to the bottom of this," he responds promptly, "Please return to your homes. I will see you both, tomorrow."

“Both?” Jaemin speaks with a sense of anxiousness, causing Doctor Moon to eye him with a sort of intense stare.

“Yes.  _ Both _ ,” he deadpans.

"Y-yes, Sir," Jaemin stammers before striding towards the exit, choosing to leave his response at that and not argue with the man. Jeno follows hastily after him, making sure to shut the door behind him after exiting the room.

Realizing they are now both alone in the dark corridor, Jeno decides to seize this opportunity to have a proper discussion with Jaemin. He grabs Jaemin's wrist and yanks him around to face him.

"What are you doing?" Jaemin practically screeches in a panic.

"I do not know what Doctor Moon told you back in his office, and frankly, I do not care. What I want to know is if he managed to frighten you," Jeno says in a quiet voice.

"Frighten? Do you mean to ask if he threatened me? Because if so–"

"I meant: did he persuade you to be weary of me?" Jeno inquires seriously.

Jaemin hesitates speaking, ironically telling Jeno all he needed to know about the conversation which had taken place.

"We may have harsh disputes, but I live by my word. I made an oath to protect you and to keep your secret. I will die before I give you up to the police," Jeno insists, causing Jaemin to swallow hard.

"I know..." he says in a near whisper, "but perhaps that is just as terrible..."

"In what way?"

Jaemin falls silent. Jeno wishes to prompt him to speak, but he chooses to wait for him to do so on his own. He gives him time to think about what to say as opposed to pressuring him to speak up faster.

"Would you...would you  _ truly _ give your life to save mine?" Jaemin asks.

"We’re those not the terms I agreed to when I signed our contract? I risk my life for all of my clients. You are no different," Jeno confirms without a second’s consideration.

"And if I do not want that from you?"

Jeno cocks his head slightly, growing increasingly confused.

"Why would such a thing matter?" he tries to laugh off Jaemin's question, "Your empathy is clouding your reasoning."

"Perhaps..." Jaemin mumbles, but this serious response only perplexes Jeno further.

"Perhaps?" Jeno questions, "I cannot read your mind, Jaemin. If there is something you mean to tell me, then you must say it."

"I cannot..."

"Why is that?"

"Because not all things are so easy to say."

Jeno finds himself completely and utterly befuddled by the vague nature of Jaemin’s answers. He was hiding something which Jeno could not determine what it was.

"Should I not be aware of something that could potentially affect my work?" Jeno points out.

"I–I understand that you value our contract and your duty as my personal guard, but I value your life more. I do not think I could live with myself if you were severely harmed...or–worse yet–that you were to die in my stead."

Jeno shakes his head slowly.

“Where is all of this coming from?”

Words once again seem to fail Jaemin for several long seconds. The wait for answers is agonizing, but Jeno was desperate for anything that could possibly give him insight into the perplexing mind of the man who no longer wished to pursue fulfilling his own contract.

“Well...after I saw Renjun stab you, it was almost as if something changed. I had panicked, and–and well...I realized that the possibility of you dying was far more of a reality than I naïvely thought when I called upon you to take the position.”

“But why care about what happens to me? Are we not practically strangers? Do you not see strangers die nearly every night, here?”

“Well, I suppose that–as you said–my empathy is getting in the way of my judgement.”

The disappointment in Jaemin's voice causes Jeno’s heart to sink. Something was very wrong and Jeno knew it.

“Oh, Jaemin...If I die, it will not be your doing. You need not feel guilty for the death of a man who chooses to put his own life on the line for others. I know exactly what I’ve gotten myself into, and we both must acknowledge the possibility in which I die and accept it fully. If such a thing comes of this, then so be it. In my humble opinion, it would be an honour to die protecting someone...even if it  _ is _ you of all people," Jeno responds, cracking a small smile at the last bit of his statement. Although there is a lack of lighting and Jaemin cannot see it, his tone gives away his teasing words. Jaemin cannot help but groan in response.

"Do not tell me you are growing fond of me. If this is how you treat your companions, I am not certain I wish to be considered one," Jaemin takes a jab back at Jeno, though the latter can sense he speaks these words with a heavy heart with how there was a slight monotone to his voice.

"Me? Companions with you? No, I would never stoop so low," Jeno says as his smile grows wider, trying his best to tease the man and coax him to lighten up.

"The feeling is mutual...But we really should be on our way back to the estate."

"Certainly. Lead the way, oh great sir."

Jeno can hear a faint, breathy chuckle come from Jaemin, letting him know he had succeeded, even if only a minuscule bit.

“My, do you ever stop talking?” Jaemin asks.

“Certainly not, but perhaps I can be silent for a few moments, should you do as I asked and help lead me out of this dark hall,” Jeno hums.

“As you wish,” Jaemin sighs in a comically over exaggerated manner.

At that, the two men race down the corridor and ascend up the staircase: Jeno's hand still wrapped tightly around Jaemin's wrist.


	20. close

Jaemin approaches the door to his mansion and reaches for the doorknob. He places it on the cold metal, but pauses. Jeno instantly notices his hesitation but waits a brief moment before speaking up.

"Is everything alright?" Jeno inquires.

"I...yes..." Jaemin mumbles.

"That is not very reassuring," Jeno remarks pointedly.

Silence ensues as Jaemin slowly turns to face Jeno. He chews on his bottom lip and nods to the right.

"May we take a walk around to the back?" he requests.

"Why?" Jeno’s brow furrows as he grows curious of what is going through the man’s head and why he wished to take a walk with him.

"I have a few things I wish to speak with you about."

Jeno nods slowly in agreement despite the odd feeling in his stomach which dreads the thought of Jaemin needing to discuss things with him. He had no clue as to what he wished to talk about, but he wonders if perhaps it was related to something Doctor Moon said to him.

Jaemin walks away from his front door and maneuvers around Jeno so that he can descend the steps leading up to the porch. Jeno turns on his heel and follows him, trying to stay at his side.

The two take a casual stroll along the perimeter of the mansion, following the neat, perfectly trimmed shrubbery around the base of the house until they reach the back. Jaemin continues to lead Jeno to an area in which there is a large array of flowers, bushes, and varying other plants. It is all neat and organized in its own little way while simultaneously appearing as if there was no rhyme or reason to the organization. A few cherry blossom trees are planted here and there, adding a beautiful touch to the garden’s overall scenery. Jeno finds himself staring in wonder at the breathtaking sight, but he quickly tries to refocus on the matter at hand.

"Are you going to speak?" Jeno inquires.

"Ah, yes," Jaemin murmurs, though he is reluctant to follow up.

"What is it, then?" he prompts the latter as they stop near one of the large cherry trees.

"Are...are you aware that Jisung and Chenle are not companions?" Jaemin nervously brings to Jeno's attention, causing the man to shoot him a puzzled expression.  


"How is that? They seem to care about one another very much, and they are practically always at one other’s side...It would not make sense for you to claim they are anything less than close," Jeno responds confusedly.

"I did not claim that," Jaemin replies in a monotone.

"Well, then I’m not certain what you could possibly mean. To say they are not enemies, nor companions, then that would only leave–" Jeno's sentence drops as the gears in his brain begin to run faster than before, "Wait...You do not mean they..."

Jaemin nods once in confirmation, causing Jeno's face to scrunch as he tries to comprehend the information which he now possesses.

"They have known one another for years. Even I am not certain for how long. Jisung refused to tell a soul about him in the beginning despite being friends at the time," Jaemin explains, "Their friendship grew and..."

"And now they are in a deeper relationship?" Jeno finishes his thought.

"Precisely," Jaemin confirms, "And I will protect them from anyone or anything that threatens their well-being and love."

Jeno hesitates responding as he attempts to determine what exactly he wished to say next. There are many things he wants to say, but he chooses to bring up a very pressing inquiry that he could not help but ask before discussing anything else.

"Why must you inform me, then? Am I not merely a stranger to the three of you?" Jeno asks with a furrowed brow.

"You must have seen how they act with one another. I feel as if I have let the subject go for too long and that it would be wise to express to you the consequences of informing anyone else of it," Jaemin threatens, "Should word get out that they are together and they are arrested, I will know it was you, and I will everything in my power to-"

"Allow me to stop you there," Jeno sighs, unable to allow the man to keep on ranting threats to him, "I could care less whether or not they are in a relationship that is not explicitly platonic. It is not my life, and therefore, I have no business interfering with it."

Jaemin's eyes suddenly widen at Jeno's response, clearly taken aback by it.

"I...well...alright. I am glad we are in agreement on this," Jaemin states.

"Indeed. Is that all?"

"Actually..."  


Jeno blinks several times as he stares intently at Jaemin, waiting for him to speak.

"While we are on the subject of partners, may I ask if perhaps you are seeing anyone, yourself?" Jaemin inquires as his eyes dart towards one of the flowerbeds located just a few feet away.

"May I ask why that information is important for you to know?" Jeno retorts, his confusion rising at the man’s blunt question.

"It was only an inquiry to get more insight on if you happen to have anyone waiting on you, back home, but I understand that it is a far too personal question. You do not have to answer," Jaemin retreats as hastily as possible, "Perhaps it is time to go inside..."

Before Jaemin can walk away, Jeno grips his shoulder and pulls him back. He moves to step in front of Jaemin and accidentally pushes him back into the tree.

He intended to simply stop him from leaving, but Jaemin had stumbled a bit, causing his back to bump into the rough bark. Nevertheless, Jeno uses this to his advantage and extends his left arm out, placing his palm against the tree beside Jaemin’s head. He leans in just a bit closer so that it would make it slightly more difficult for Jaemin to walk away from him.

"It is quite rude of you to walk away before I answer your question," Jeno points out, genuinely wondering why the man was suddenly so timid and eager to abandon the conversation.

"I...I was not sure you were willing to answer such a question," Jaemin responds in a perplexed tone.

"It is not that I am unwilling to answer, it is that I was simply curious about if such information was entirely crucial for you to know. Though, I must admit...it  _ is _ a very personal thing to ask me,” Jeno explains, “Still, if you must know, I do not have a lover. I do not particularly find myself attracted to anyone, so I choose to remain on my own. I put my work before anything else, and I do not concern myself with finding love like most others do.”

"You must live a lonely life if your work is much more important," Jaemin states bluntly, earning a faint chuckle from Jeno.

"There have been a few occasions which I have thought so...but I have found that it is not all that terrible of a life to be without a partner," he responds calmly.

Jaemin suddenly ducks and darts under Jeno's extended arm. He spins around to face him and smiles politely.

"Perhaps you have not met the right woman yet," Jaemin says with a strange emphasis on the word 'woman'.

Jeno turns to find the man walking backwards slowly. Jaemin keeps an eye on him as he walks away, going further down the path towards a clearing where there is a large fountain set in the very middle of it with water flowing from it.

"Have you, Mr. Na?" Jeno asks as he starts following Jaemin. The second he sees this, Jaemin turns on his heel and strides towards the fountain. "You speak like you have a particular expertise in this subject."

Jaemin glances over his shoulder at Jeno gaining on him, and he quickly picks up his pace. He reaches the fountain and turns, finding Jeno still on his heel.

"No, I have not yet met a woman I expect to spend the rest of my life with," Jaemin finally replies as he walks around to the other side of the water fountain, creating distance between them.

Once again, Jeno picks up on the way Jaemin oddly puts far too much stress on the word woman. He slowly begins to wonder if perhaps Jaemin had brought up Chenle and Jisung as a means to determine if he could safely inform Jeno that he was attracted to men as well.

"Then...perhaps..." Jeno says in a soft voice as he takes off in a light run to reach Jaemin on the other side, "it is a man."

"Do not be ridiculous," Jaemin scoffs as he turns to walk back the way they had come.

"Is it?" Jeno asks as he tilts his head, "Or perhaps I am right, and you are too afraid to say so."

"I am not a man who allows fear to consume me," Jaemin argues while simultaneously avoiding answering Jeno.

"Are you?" Jeno questions him with a cock of his brow, "Then may you kindly explain why you could not take your eyes off of me earlier, then cowered when I confronted you?"

Jaemin abruptly stops in his tracks and faces Jeno. He scowls at him in a manner that genuinely makes Jeno feel threatened for a brief moment.

"I did not cower, and I was not gawking at your barren body, if that is what you are implying I did," Jaemin snaps.

Upon receiving such a defensive response from Jaemin, a small, mischievous smile forms on Jeno’s lips.

"Then what  _ were _ you doing?" Jeno hums.

"You are being absurd," Jaemin begins to walk away, but Jeno is much faster than he is. He quickly jumps in Jaemin's way and forces him to come to a halt.

"I do not think I am," Jeno insists.

"You must be delusional, then," Jaemin huffs as he side steps Jeno and strides back towards the tree they had initially stopped at.

Unfortunately for Jaemin, Jeno is not willing to allow this subject to go so easily. He chases after Jaemin and purposefully pushes his back into the tree's trunk.

"You truly confuse me, Na Jaemin," he states, returning to the serious tone in which he had been previously talking to Jaemin with.

"How so?"

“When I think of you, I find myself conflicted. My opinion of you has changed more than once, and it is the most peculiar experience I have ever had with another person. It is enthralling and...well...alluring, somehow," Jeno admits.

"What ever are you saying, Mr. Lee?" Jaemin questions, pretending to be completely oblivious, clearly coaxing him to explain himself further.

"You have captured my curiosity, Jaemin," Jeno remarks as he finally admits that he finds himself quite intrigued by the man and how there was never a dull moment when he was around.

Jaemin suddenly catches Jeno off guard by pushing him away, and before he can gather his bearings, he is cornered against the tree. One of Jaemin's soft, gentle hands raises up to Jeno's face, and his fingertips brush lightly against his skin as he examines his expression. Jeno can feel goosebumps raise all over his body at this simple gesture.

"You know what they say: curiosity killed the cat," Jaemin says in a vaguely warning tone as his eyes drift down towards Jeno's lips. He runs his thumb along Jeno's sharp jawline ever so slowly.

Jeno tries to think and to fully comprehend the situation which he has suddenly found himself in, but his heart pounds loudly in his chest. It drowns out the thoughts with the sound and renders him nothing but a speechless being that stands in Jaemin’s presence.

Jaemin gazes into his eyes expectantly, awaiting a response from a man who could not speak in that moment. He rests his thumb on Jeno’s bottom lip. He drags it down slowly, and Jeno can feel adrenaline coursing through his veins. His heart palpitates, and he wonders why his it does such a thing each time Jaemin touches him in a certain manner.

"Then how about we kill the damned thing?" Jeno replies mindlessly as his eyes flicker from Jaemin's eyes to his lips. A surge of panic runs through him at the realization that he had allowed such a sentence to escape him without considering what it implies.

"Be careful; speaking that way could get you entangled in very dangerous situations," Jaemin murmurs as if giving Jeno one last chance to retreat.

Though Jeno knows he should take Jaemin’s offer to back out, something inside him is urging him to lean in. It begs that he not walk away and instead get closer to Jaemin. He wants to know what it feels like. All he needs is just one taste of the forbidden fruit.

"I have grown particularly fond of dangerous things," Jeno says with reckless abandon as his heart beats faster and faster, still.

Jaemin chuckles, leaning in ever so slowly. Jeno’s eyes flutter shut as he feels Jaemin’s hot breath ghosting his lips.

“You’re such a peculiar man, Lee Jeno,” he whispers quietly.

They were so close. So agonizingly close.

Jeno could feel Jaemin’s lips just barely touching his. It was hardly much, but the feeling makes his mouth tingle as the anticipation eats him alive from the inside. He wishes so badly for Jaemin to lean in just a bit closer, but he does not. Jeno feels his head spinning. The only thing his mind could comprehend was how much his heart was struggling to beat correctly and how it was begging him to do what Jaemin wouldn’t.

Unable to hold himself back, Jeno closes the gap between them and presses his plush lips into Jaemin’s. His hands find their way to the collar of Jaemin's cloak, and he grabs onto it with a tight grip as he allows an intense rush of emotions wash over him. It was a feeling he had never experienced before, and he could not get enough of it.

Suddenly, Jaemin catches his lip between his teeth and tugs on it as he pulls away, allowing it to snap back into place as he leaves Jeno's hungry lips. Jeno leans forward as to chase Jaemin’s lips, but the man continues to move away. Jeno was greedy for more, but Jaemin was denying him the intoxicating feeling.

Neither man utters a word. There was not a word to be spoken. They both simply wished to savour the moment for just a little longer.

Unfortunately, they do not have this luxury.

"I believe it is best we go inside. Jisung will come looking for us if we do not hurry," Jaemin states in a casual voice as he straightens up and fixes the collar of his cloak. He turns and takes a few steps, but glances back over his shoulder at Jeno upon noticing he was not being followed.

"I do not remember paying for a statue to stand at my cherry blossom tree. Let us return back inside," Jaemin mutters flatly, causing Jeno to finally snap out of his daze and start following him.


	21. overanalyzing

Jeno lies awake in his bed staring into the darkness as his mind refuses to let him rest. He tosses and turns, restless with the memory of kissing Jaemin occupying his thoughts. He places the pads of his fingers against his lips as he recalls the feeling. The way his heart was beating out of rhythm, the way he felt such an intense rush, and the way his lips tingled at the sensation of Jaemin’s lips on his all came together to form a singular moment in which Jeno was vastly overwhelmed by a desire he could not comprehend. He wonders what came over him to think coaxing Jaemin into doing such a thing was a brilliant idea. In truth, after discussing Jisung and Chenle, he had not been thinking much at all. He was swept away by the moment and only cared to allow his curiosity lead him to do something he normally would not do.

Jeno finds his mind wandering, suddenly questioning if Jaemin is homosexual. While he wasn’t certain considering the man had refused to specify when asked, the time spent with him prior to the kiss had indicated to Jeno that he perhaps was–at the very least–curious. Just as he was. It was not serious in any sense; iIt was simply an act of curiosity and nothing more. Or, at least, that is what Jeno repetitively tells himself.

Jeno sits up in bed, groaning at the minuscule voice in the back of his head which tells him that what he did was detrimental to his relationship with Jaemin, his job and the generous perks which come with it, and his reputation. Jaemin had warned him, yet he chose not to listen or even so much as give it a second thought. It was very much unlike him to act so impulsively without being in a life-or-death scenario. It almost angers him to think of. It was incredibly reckless.

"No, I am overanalyzing a simple situation," Jeno attempts to assure himself.

He takes a deep breath and tries to change his thought process in accordance with his typical way of thinking. Whatever may come will come, and the best he can do is handle each situation to the best of his abilities. Hopefully with proper, clear-headed judgement.

From there, he breaks down his main concerns into parts.

Firstly, his reputation will only be jeopardized if someone should find out, and to Jeno's knowledge, they were alone when the incident occurred. All individuals who could have seen what happened were either indoors or far away from the garden where they could have been seen. He need not worry so much about that aspect.

Second, he cannot lead Jaemin to believe he wants any sort of meaningful or intimate relationship with him. Being entirely honest with himself, he was not all that certain why he wanted to push the boundaries they had in the first place. Even with knowing that his curiosity played a significant factor in him acting so out of character, Jeno could not decipher why he had to kiss Jaemin of all people. Jaemin, a man whom he had harbored hatred for until just recently; a man whom he has been working for and is supposed to be protecting from harm, nothing more.

Though Jeno was nearly certain that he feels nothing romantic towards Jaemin, the same could not be said for certain, inversely. He needed to put a stop to whatever was happening between them before the man grows to believe something could come of it. Perhaps he could discuss with Jaemin how they should keep their relationship strictly business for the sake of their work and that allowing any feelings to get in the way would surely put them in situations which could be either detrimental or dire. Yes, Jaemin would have to understand that. He is a professional and cares about his line of work. He would certainly understand that they need to reestablish the boundaries of their relationship, should he bring the notion to his attention. So long as he is able to clear up any misunderstandings about what happened, his job would be secure for however long he is needed, and perhaps this entire situation will go away, eventually. It might even be eradicated from their history as if it never happened...or...at least it will be treated as such.

Jeno exhales deeply, yet again, and he nods to himself in confirmation. He determines that, come evening, he shall have a private discussion with Jaemin and set things straight. That way everything will be right, again.


	22. discussion

Jeno sits across the elongated wooden table with a furrowed brow and an intense gaze. He stares intently at Jaemin as the man reads a textbook on diseases, as per usual. He has been sitting quietly, slumped in his chair without so much as acknowledging Jeno since he had entered the room. It was nothing out of the ordinary, but with the events of last night, Jeno had partly expected to at least be given a little more attention than usual. Just a minuscule bit.

Jaemin suddenly sighs in a loud manner and shuts his book. He sets it down on the tabletop with a heavy thump, alerting Jeno that he was clearly irritated by something. He straightens his posture before leaning forward with his forearms resting on the tabletop and his hands clasped together. He stares directly into Jeno's eyes, nearly making the latter uncomfortable to be abruptly making eye contact with him.

"Do you plan to sit there and watch me, or do you intend to eat at some point before we leave?" Jaemin deadpans with an unamused glare to match.

"We must discuss something," Jeno ignores his question.

"We are having a discussion, currently," Jaemin speaks promptly without so much as a second’s hesitation.

"I mean about the events of last night," Jeno grunts as his eyes dart over to the door which exits into the parlor. It is cracked open, and it distresses Jeno to notice that it is not shut.

"What about the events of last night?" Jaemin responds in a neutral manner.

Jeno purses his lips and shoots up from his seat. He takes heavy steps towards the door and shuts it, not quite caring if he was quiet. He then strides back to the table, but instead of returning to his chair, he crosses his arms and stands beside it, just a little ways away from Jaemin.

"I feel it is in our best interest to pretend that last night never occurred," Jeno states bluntly.

Jaemin unclasps his hands and wets his lips with his tongue before responding.

"Bringing it up over a meal is not pretending it never happened," Jaemin leans back in his chair.

Something about Jaemin’s neutrality and lack of care for the subject gets under Jeno’s skin. He hated it to his core, but he was not entirely aware of why that was.

"I am serious, Jaemin. I am not certain of what you expect to come from the events of last night, but if we are not careful, it could put all of our hard work  _ and _ our lives at risk," Jeno attempts to convince the disinterested man.

"I am aware. Lest you have forgotten, _I_ was the one who forewarned you of the dangerous consequences of our actions," Jaemin rolls his eyes.

"Indeed you did, but you do understand that this cannot go any further, correct?" Jeno asks.

Jaemin sighs deeply as he stands from his seat, placing the palms of his hands on the tabletop as to support himself as he does so. He peers up at Jeno through his long lashes and unsuccessfully attempts to hold back a small chuckle.

"I never mentioned wanting to be romantically involved with you, Jeno. I do not know what kind of desperate man you presume me to be, but I would never throw myself at your feet at the news of you wishing to keep this relationship strictly professional. You must understand that I would never grovel for another’s affection," Jaemin responds with amusement, “I am well aware that what happened last night was an anomaly in our typical relationship. It was a moment where clarity over what is right or wrong was overshadowed by the fascination and intrigue which our emotions gave way to. But I can keep a secret, Mr. Lee...I trust that so can you.”

"Well...I mean...I suppose that is good..." Jeno murmurs as something inside of him sinks at Jaemin’s statement. He was not quite certain what he had expected to come from his discussion with him. This was the most perfect possible outcome, was it not? Perhaps a part of him expected Jaemin to attempt to sway his firm stance on the subject, to which Jeno would most certainly have opposed and stood his ground. But nothing of the sort had occurred, and the vague feeling of disappointment Jeno was experiencing from Jaemin’s actual response further confuses him.

As Jeno becomes lost in thought, Jaemin casually strolls over to him. Jeno doesn’t quite notice until he is suddenly face to face with the man, and he begins backing away as to create distance between them. To his misfortune, Jaemin simply keeps advancing towards him until Jeno bumps into the table and effectively sits on it. Jaemin looks him in the eyes with a sort of intensity that adds to Jeno’s discomfort.

"Just so we are clear, that kiss only carries as much significance as you allow it to," Jaemin says in a low voice, "I cannot force you to make it mean nothing, that is your choice to do so. I may only decide how I myself view its significance."

Jeno raises an eyebrow and tilts his head curiously.

"And how do you view it?"

Jaemin chuckles breathily as he reaches his hand out and cups Jeno's cheek. He gently brushes his thumb over Jeno’s cheek and briefly glances down at his lips. When their eyes meet once more, Jaemin grins and shakes his head lightly.

"I have not thought about it for even a second," the man states before dropping his hand and promptly turning on his heel. He takes a few large strides towards the door which exits the dining room, very clearly intending to leave Jeno to be on his own.

"Wait!" Jeno blurts out in a state of panicked confusion.

Jaemin comes to a halt in his tracks at this abrupt call to him. He does not walk away, but he does not turn to look at him again, either.

"Is there something else you mean to ask me?"

"I..." Jeno starts but is not sure what it is he wanted to say; he was not even entirely sure why he had stopped Jaemin from leaving. He glances over at Jaemin’s seat, spotting his book still on the table, and he instantly comes up with a reason for having called out to him, "Y-you forgot your book."

Jaemin waves his hand carelessly at Jeno's remark.

"Leave it. I intend to read it later after we have returned," Jaemin states before walking promptly for the exit and leaving without another word.

Jeno is left in silence to reflect on what had just happened. His brow is furrowed and mouth slightly agape. He could not believe Jaemin was acting as if he could care less about the kiss. How was that possible? Had Jaemin not expressed interest in him before? Perhaps he had misread the situation...

No.

Certainly not.

The way Jaemin had kissed him felt saturated with emotion. It could not have only been his perception of things...right?

Jeno clenches his jaw shut and huffs in vexation. He had intended to get Jaemin's agreement on acting as if they had never kissed, but now that he has it, an intense feeling of dissatisfaction fills him. Jaemin did not care, and this fact does not settle well with Jeno. Jeno did not want to consider the possible reasoning as to why it makes him tick, but he could not deny that the anger and irritation was there, festering inside him. He knew Jaemin had to be lying. There was no other reasonable explanation. He was lying and Jeno vowed to prove it.


End file.
